The Moon Can't Stop Us
by oshietenaruto
Summary: Naruhina Toneri kidnaps Hanabi like in the last movie, but there is a plot twist. Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai, Ino-pig, Hinata, and Naruto go on a mission to rescue Hanabi. It has Sai's equipment jokes, Hinata getting drunk, and Kushina speaks to Hinata. Naruto is as dumb as ever. XD
1. Chapter 1

Right after the Fourth Great Ninja War.

(Naruto vs Sasuke) spoilers lol. I changed the last movie a bit.

 **Chapter I**

Hinata just woke up from her Tsukuyomi No Me dream. Oh how wonderful that was. "Neji. Wait!? Doesn't that mean Naruto ... lost" then the sudden realization stabbed her heart.

She almost wished that she stayed in that heavenly dream. "No, of course not!" Hinata slowly studied her surroundings. They were still were on the war grounds, it seems that Shinobi were waking up just like her. Naruto, she had to get to him. As soon as she got up, the jabbing pain in her head mixed with the world spinning sent her right back down. Instead of her landing face flat on the floor, someone caught her, she looked up, it was Kiba. Smiling, she got back up.

Almost as if reading her mind, he said "Let's go find Naruto". There was a loud thunder-like sound, followed up with the ground shaking violently. "What's going on?" Hinata heard herself blurt out. "Come on" she heard a voice crying. It was Sakura. "I'll explain to you on the way" she announced.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:  
Naruto is someone that can not get owned.  
I don't own Naruto.**

"NARUTO AND SASUKE ARE WHAT?!" Kiba and Hinata exclaimed in sync. They were in utter disbelief. "Why now?" Thought Hinata sadly. The war just ENDED. Sakura seemed to read her sour expression, because she said "Don't worry they'll settle it their own way." She reassured Hinata with a small smile. "They are just stupid boys after all" Kiba cleared his throat. They all started laughing- until they got to their destination and witnessed the awful scene.

"You guys just stay here."

Hinata didn't protest. Kakashi sensei was already at the scene. Both Naruto and Sasuke's right arms were blown off.  
"On the verge of death..." The dreaded thought floated into her mind. "I can't afford to lose another person precious to me!" She thought. Ugh, there she was, being selfish again. It was always about her wasn't it? No it wasn't, it had nothing to do with her. This whole thing. "It's gonna be OK" Kiba said trying to sound confident but it obviously failed. His voice shook. For the first time he sounded scared.

"Hinata didn't care anymore. After Sakura finished temporarily healing them, she ran to Naruto as soon as she saw him get up. "N-Naruto-kun! D-daijōbudeska?" She was trying her hardest to not cry. "I CANNOT cry" "I have to be strong like him" I'm so selfish" those thoughts were scrambled across her brain. "I'm fine. It's OK to cry Hinata, you're not selfish at all" he said gently. Hinata slowly looked up. To her surprise tears were streaming down his own face. "One huge ugly sob escaped her lips. The deep sadness that she had stored had all came out. She pressed her face to his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own fishcakes, I don't own Naruto**

 **Chapter III**

Naruto couldn't bear the thought of losing Neji.

To even imagine what Hinata felt. He couldn't believe that she was also really concerned about his well being. He was snapped back to reality when he felt Hinata tremble in his so-called-arms. When they all returned to the battlefield, Naruto was welcomed with a loud cheer of the crowd. All the Shinobi looked drained from fighting.  
Naruto turned to Hinata "We can go home now. Now Neji didn't die for nothing ." He looked for any sign of hope on Hinata's face. Naruto had never thought of it before but after the the fight with Pein and this war, Hinata has gotten stronger. For some reason her felt proud of her. They started walking back to Konoha. "Hinata, ya know you got stronger-Dattebayo" he said with his all-famous grin. Hinata's face immediately turned red.

A-arigatōgo Naruto-kun" Naruto had turned to talk to Sakura. She was scolding him harshly threatening him that once he gets better she is going to beat him up again. Naruto's thoughts drifted to Sasuke. "How come she isn't scolding him? He did way worse than me...Whatever" He watched Sasuke trudge slowly. Then he thought that he heard Hinata crying again. Looking behind him, he saw her up against Kiba. Relieved, that she wasn't crying he turned back around.

"She wasn't crying! She was hiccuping! "How adorable" he thought. Wait, he noticed that she was way too close to Kiba. A pang of jealousy hit him. "Whatever" he thought in disappointment, as he turned around again. Without warning, a big slap landed on his face. Naruto had forgotten that Sakura was still yelling at him.

"Ugh, What was that for?!" Naruto asked dumbfounded. "Don't look at them look at me" Sakura cried, referring to Hinata and Kiba. "I'm still talking with you."

 **Hinata Lion fists the haters.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Menma is my manz tho**

 **Chapter IV**  
They were at the gates of Konoha. The failed project Tsukuyomi No Me was littered everywhere. Scraps of the cocoon and the stems where thrown on the floor and on people's houses.

Hinata observed that nobody was speaking to Sasuke. That's why, to everyone's surprise, when they stopped at the gates of The Hidden Leaf, Sasuke immediately said "This place could use a lot of clean up." "Yeah" Kakashi sensei agreed awkwardly.  
The war shinobi marched into their home village, and were welcomed by sleepy civilians obviously just waking up from their dreams.

"They all wanted to meet Naruto. Sakura protectively put an arm in front of him signaling to back off. Hinata was a great observer, so she didn't miss the fact that people were giving Sasuke dirty looks.  
The last survivor of the Uchiha didn't seem to mind. "Naruto and Sasuke need to go to the hospital" she announced, even though it was obvious.  
Most of the other shinobi left to go to their families and a lot of them went to go mourn for other shinobi.

The only ones left were the Konoha twelve, plus Sai, minus Neji.

Ino-pig whooped in the air "Yay we finally won!."

"Let's have a party just us, or we can go out for BBQ." Choji's face lightened at the sound of that. Hinata was surprised lno-Pig was such in a good mood considering her deceased father.  
Shikamaru, on the other hand looked devastated. In the end, everyone had an excuse to go. Ino and Shikamaru went to go mourn for their dads.  
Choji went home, Kiba went to go check on Akamaru(he had left him with his mom), a lot of Shino's bugs died so he had to breed more.  
"Tenten needed to pack more weapons in her scrolls, and Rock Lee was rushed to the hospital because he opened a new inner gate.

In the end it was just Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, and Sasuke.

"Ne, Hinata, I'm going to heal Naruto and Sasuke at the hospital, and since Lady Tsunade isn't available would you like to assist me?"Sakura asked.  
"Ano, demo... I don't know anything about medical ninjutsu"

"That's alright! It's really simple to be an assistant. You just need to pass me utensils." Sakura exclaimed."Oh, OK I can do that" said Hinata.

"The real hard part is being able to look at all the blood and gore" Oh no. That wasn't Hinata's strongest suit. "If it's for Naruto" she thought.

 **New chapters coming up soon!  
please review.  
Also, i'm sorry if you are a fan of Ino-pg. This fic makes her look bad, sry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Naruto kicks butt. I never tried to own him, he might beast bomb me.**  
 **I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter V**

As soon as Sakura started Sasuke's surgery, Hinata's head began to swim.

So much blood.  
Tweezers" Hinata handed her the tweezers. Sakura had remained calm the whole time when Hinata was trying not to fall off her chair. She had many questions for Sakura, but she looked really focused.

Hinata concluded it was better to keep her mouth shut.

The second Sakura uttered the words "I'm done", Hinata greeted her great friend, the floor once again.

She awoke on a separate hospital bed. Hinata watched as Sakura eyed her closely. "I'm surprised you've endured it all till the end!" exclaims Sakura enthusiastically. "A-arigatō" Hinata stammered politely. "No problem, ya know my first time witnessing a surgery, I passed out on the first cut"

Hinata pretended to be interested. Her eyes wandered to Naruto. He looked so peaceful as he slept. She smiled sweetly to herself.

"Before she knew it they were finished with Naruto's surgery too. " Just let them sleep and they'll get better" After Hinata left, she went straight to Ino-Pig's flower shop and got purple flowers for Naruto (Because purple is her favorite and it's cheesy).  
She immediately ran back to the hospital.

She expected Naruto to still be sleeping, but when she arrived she found him sitting up in the bed. Her face turned red. Suddenly extremely self conscious, Hinata brushed her dark purple hair out of her face. "Ano, Naruto-Kun I got you flowers to get better."

Thank goodness Sasuke is asleep, she thought.

Hinata's gentle hands placed the flowers cautiously on the bed side table. "Arigatō, Hinata. Those will definitely help me get better." Hinata's blood couldn't decide whether to flow to, or from, her face. "Oi! Hinata, just one more thing, are you busy?" She thought about it for a moment."Chigai" she answered. "Ok good, here is some money, can you get ramen from Ichiraku's?Get one for yourself too. Onegai. " he pleaded, handing her the money. "Sure."

She answered like a zombie.

 **The chapters will get longer. I promise.**  
 **Please give me good criticism.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI**

Naruto was waiting for Hinata. She entered the room yet again, he was grinning from ear to ear. "Ano… Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." She muttered nervously setting the take-out ramen on the table next to the flowers. Next, she gently placed each order on a tray, on each of their laps.

Naruto was obviously taken back. She had remembered his _birthday?_ Even he had forgotten it. "It's hard to imagine that we were fighting just this morning." He said, as he broke his chopsticks with just two fingers. "Um... I have a question," Naruto asked. "Sure, anything" at that point, Hinata was a nervous wreck. He was going to ask her something! "Well um, it's ok if you don't wanna answer" he said in between bites of ramen( I guess you can bite ramen).

"What could be so important?"Wondered Hinata, she was slowly turning red. "Um I wanna know what the tsukuyomi no me dream was like." Hinata's eyes widened.

She remembered her dream. Her and Naruto were married! Ugh, how embarrassing she can't tell him that.  
"I guess I just have to leave that part out." She thought to herself. She sighed. "Well um... I guess I can tell you."Hinata stammered." So. Um Neji was there my mother and Neji's father were alive and father was proud of me and like I was head of the clan everyone respected me and saw my true strength." She squeezed her eyes shut.  
"And, um.. you were Hokage and you had your parents...the whole thing felt so _real_." Hinata just kept rambling on mentioning every detail except the most important one: the fact they were married. Naruto was finished with his ramen. "That sounds like an amazing dream" he reassured. "So, yeah thanks for telling me." To be honest, Naruto was hoping for Hinata to say that they were dating or something. Maybe there was someone who liked him.

But he guessed not. "I guess you have to go home now right, your dad might be worried about you" suggested Naruto. Hinata laughed awkwardly, "Well it's not like he even cares about me" she announced bitterly(lol poor Hinata).

Naruto felt bad. But before he could even say something to comfort her, she said her goodbyes and quietly left. "Well you're stupid" Sasuke muttered. "Shut up, Sasuke it's not like you know anything about girls!" Exclaimed Naruto, clearly surprised he had been listening in on their conversation. Sasuke sat up in the bed. "She obviously likes you bro"

Bro? BRO?! Sine when did Sasuke ever call him bro? Naruto was completely and utterly perplexed. Just this morning they were fighting each other to the _death_. They blew each other's _arms off._ And now he is calling Naruto bro, and talking to him about girls?

It has always been hard to understand Sasuke. "She doesn't like me, she likes Kiba." Naruto stated arguably. "Of course she likes you, then explain why she got you ramen and stayed with you that long" Sasuke's voice was monotonous and expression was emotionless. Naruto wondered how he did that."It's not like Sakura would do that for you, 'cause she doesn't like you that way, but she'd do that for me"Sasuke said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. That's why I'm writing a** _ **FAN FICTION.**_

 **Chapter VII (The next day)**

Fortunately, Naruto and Sasuke were now in shape to leave the hospital. They both healed fast. That same day they both have been told that they could have Hashirama cell arm transplants.  
Sasuke refused to accept the offer. That same day he decided to leave the village to protect the Konoha from the outside. Sakura was devastated.  
Didn't she just get him back?

Yesterday the Konoha twelve minus Neji, all promised Ino-pig to meet in Konoha park.  
"Ok!" Ino-pig said, over enthusiastically. "Since the war is over, and we haven't had a real break in a long time, we can all plan something now!" She suggested. Hinata liked the sound of that. Choji started to suggest something "Oh! Oh! We ca-".

Cut off by Ino-pig she said, "No Choji we are not going out for BBQ, we do that every time we finish a mission"  
"What a drag" Shikamaru muttered clearly unimpressed. "Oh! How about we go to the hot springs, I could really use that right now!" Naruto exclaimed.  
The rest of them muttered in agreement. Except Hinata and Kiba.

Kiba was extremely opposed to the plan, as everyone knows dogs don't like baths. Kiba was fine with a shower to get clean and all but to go to a bath, for fun? He quickly searched his mind for a reason not to go to the hot springs, fast.  
Kiba looked down at Hinata and found her looking worried.

Hinata, on the other hand did not feel comfortable being naked in front of anyone, even other girls. Kiba suddenly blurted out "We can't go to the hot springs! We want to be all together! But there, it's just boys or girls" when everyone muttered in agreement, Kiba thought he was pretty clever. Even Hinata looked at him gratefully, thinking he got her out of an awkward spot. Instead, the whole plan backfired and Shino said "How about we go one that allows both genders".

For the first time in her life, Shino infuriated Hinata.  
"A-Ano we will be wearing bathing suits r-right?" Hinata stammered.  
"Of course!" Sakura exclaims with a slap on Hinata's back.

"Ok, it's settled then, tomorrow at five o'clock sharp!" Ino-pig whooped.

"BBQ..." choji breathed. "What was that!?" Ino-pig shreaked at him. "N-nothing" he answered like a soldier.

 **More chapters coming up!**

 **!Spoiler alert!**

 **Naruto loves Hinata.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic. I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter VIII (I don't know why I have this chapter. It's funny though I was bored lol. It's kinda like a filler)**

As Naruto was returning home, he decided to go pick up some ramen from Ichiraku's. There is a shortcut that he took that crosses near the Hyuuga compound. Meanwhile, Hinata was slowly walking home trying to process what just happened at the park.

She wasn't looking where she was going, so she bumped into someone. There were a few other people walking around shopping. "G-gomennasai" she murmured as she looked up. There was a chubby stubby middle aged guy. He had a kind of round nose and a double chin. "Hello pretty" He flirted. "Ugh!" Hinata blurted obviously taken back. "What's wrong? You shouldn't be looking like that with those big-"

That same second Naruto turned the corner and saw everything. People stopped and stared.

Hinata beat the out of that guy. Lol. Eventually the guy ran away realizing that Hinata was a strong shinobi that fought in the war. Naruto walked up to her "What was that? That was awesome" he congratulated scratching the back of his head nervously. Naruto was watching the whole time? Hinata was extremely embarrassed. "Well Anyway He was being rude to me" She said shyly.

"Let's go get some ramen. It's on me!" Hinata wondered if Naruto thought she was really cool because of that. I mean Sakura would have done that and almost killed him. And if Naruto told her that was awesome she would have beat him up too.

That explains why when they were walking he kept flinching. "Why are you twitching" Hinata asked him.

"Um no offense. Demo I feel you are going to punch me or slap me, like Sakura does"Naruto explained.

"Of course I'm not gonna do that! You didn't do anything wrong" she answered with a slight smile. And with that, they walked to Ichiraku's. Hinata was a nervous wreck. At least she didn't stutter while she said that. Naruto decided to ask about Kiba. When they got there, they sat down.

"Ojīchan! Two orders of miso ramen" Naruto called. "Ano, so can I ask you something?" He said. "Hai?" Hinata answered as two bowls of ramen were placed in front of them. "Um, are you and Kiba like dating or something. I dunno" Naruto stammered. That was the funniest thing Hinata has ever heard. She started laughing uncontrollably. "What's wrong" asked Naruto, he thought this would be awkward. "No,

It's just that his my best friend" she laughed. "Ok" Naruto said slightly relieved. He didn't know why.

They started talking and got carried away. Before they knew it, it was time to go.

To Naruto's surprise, it was pretty fun talking to Hinata. Unlike it was talking to Sakura, you don't know when she is gonna beat you up or start crying.

"Well, I guess Sasuke would have to deal with that." He thought to himself.

Naruto always thought of Hinata as a shy, emo, dark, person. But he guessed it was because of her past. The more Naruto talked to Hinata, the more he realized that they had a lot in common. They both had to work hard to earn acknowledgement, and they had the same nindo.

 **How was this chapter? Please review. I forgot to add that this is my first fanfic.**

 **:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaime: If I owned Naruto, I would be Hinata. I'm not Hinata. Therefore I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter IX**

The next day when Hinata was in the changing room, she noticed that Sakura had on the prettiest bathing suit. Unlike Sakura, Hinata had a full bathing suit as a posed to bikini. Then she noticed that all the girls had bikinis on, to she started to feel like the odd one out. The whole afternoon went by fast. Hinata did very little talking and just slumped halfway under water, trying not to be noticed.

She slowly trudged home it seemed like the longest day of her life. Hinata heard slow footsteps around the corner, could it be Naruto? She was pretty close to his house. The person came into view, it definitely wasn't Naruto. He was tall, he had a weird robe that showed some of his chest, on his chest there was the sage of the sixth paths mark and he had silver hair.

"Hello, daughter of the hyuga" He said like he had known her for a long time. "Um, do I know you?" Hinata asked confused. "Well, you are going to be my future wife so you shall get to know me, my name is Toneri, it's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my Byakugan princess." Well that escalated a little to quickly.

Hinata stepped back in shock, it took her a few seconds to process what he was saying. Then something clicked in Hinata's mind. She remembered how her dad was talking about someone wanting to marry her. Hizashi said he had fought with him, but Hinata never took it seriously. "Um no offense, but I don't wanna marry you, I mean you seem like a nice guy and all, and I kinda like someone else already" She answered politely. Toneri's blue eyes flashed "That's fine I guess I just have to take you by force then," he smiled.

"And if you resist, I'll take your sister's Byakugan, I already have my puppets watching her." Toneri replied. At this point Hinata was creeped out on another level. "Come with me to the moon, we'll destroy the earth" Toneri whispered creepily, getting as he pulled a green, glowing orb from his robe. Hinata shouldn't have looked at it because it instantly made her head throb. She then looked at it with her Byakugan.

That made her stumble with pain, trying to get up. Toneri grabbed her hostage, and as he was doing that, Hinata decided to scream the loudest she can. She knew no one could hear her to help, but she still did shriek.

-—•

Naruto was walking home, looking forward to a delicious cup of instant ramen. When he suddenly heard a loud scream. As future Hokage, he had to make sure whoever it was is alright. He suspected it was just a petty thief trying to pickpocket someone's wallet. He took his time to turn the corner, but when he saw Hinata being grabbed by Toneri, he wished he hadn't. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled.

Toneri's eyes flashed and one of his puppet slaves came out of nowhere and started attacking Naruto. The puppet was out in an instant. Naruto then proceeded to attempt punching Toneri in the face.

He thought he succeeded when Toneri's jaw looked dislocated, but it just popped back into place."Ouch. That hurt. But you won't be able to kill me you see. I'm also a puppet" Toneri said smiling. He started to run with Hinata passed out in his arms. Naruto chased after him. Soon, when Naruto finally caught up, they found themselves on top of the Hokage stone faces. Toneri grabs Hinata by the hair and hangs her above the cliff. "If you keep fighting, I'll drop her you know. I can always have her sister." Toneri's blue eyes staring daggers at aruto.

Hinata's purple eyes slowly opened. Her head really hurt, it was more like her skull. When she finally realized what was happening, she heard Naruto. "Don't worry Hinata! I'll get you out of this." He , Naruto imagined getting held onto by just your hair from a cliff. Hinata's hands rushed up to her head to stop the pain. Naruto ran to Toneri he made three shadow clones. They all threw rasengan. Toneri dropped Hinata from the began falling "This is it" Hinata thought. Suddenly Naruto caught her her as she was falling. Wasn't Naruto fighting Toneri? Then how-. Sudden realization hit her. Shadow Clones! Of course. Then she noticed that she was in Naruto's arms. And she almost passed out.

Naruto put Hinata down gently. "A-Arigatō Naruto-kun" She stuttered blushing a lot. "No problem!" He answered cheerfully"You just stay here" Naruto jumped, joining his clones to fight Toneri. Hinata hesitated, but then decided to follow him.

 _ **There will be more chapters all summer. But when I get back to school, I might not post as much.**_ **Hope you enjoyed it!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Sakura would have died in the chunin exams. And Boruto wouldn't have been this bratty.**

 **Chapter X**

When Hinata joined in the fight, Naruto was surprised.  
Wasn't she weak at that time because of the orb thing? When they both fought, they put Toneri at a disadvantage. Toneri eventually escaped the situation, and Naruto didn't chase after. He was to report it to the Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi tomorrow.

"So, what was that about?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.  
"Ano it's hard to say um. So I dunno what my father did but he had fought with Toneri before and-" Hinata got cut off.  
"Wait who's this Toneri" Naruto asked quizzically. Wow Naruto was dumb.  
"Oh that guy we just fought" Hinata answered continuing she felt a lump in her throat.  
"So he wanted to marry me and use my Byakugan to destroy the earth" she explained.  
She felt so was the one that saved her she was angry with herself.

"G-gomennasai it's just that you saved me again and I feel so useless!" She muttered softly, trying to mask the fact that she wanted to tried his best to comfort her.  
He had to think of something fast.

"Um at least you aren't as useless as Sakura. She is always like Naruto, Sasuke-Kun Tasukete(help me)! When she is about to die. It's so annoying. And then she beats me up just to make herself feel strong, when in reality she is just stupid" Naruto rambled.  
Hinata wasn't aware of those feelings towards Sakura.

Maybe she has a chance with Naruto.  
Is this what she is thinking about at a time like this? She just wanted to go home. Ever since Neji died, Hinata has been feeling lonely almost everyday now. Naruto thought it was cute how Hinata's face tuns red a lot. "Gomennasai it's just ever since Neji-niisan died-" she couldn't finish her sentence. "It's just that, Neji was the only one that acknowledged me" Hinata explained.

She continued.  
"The rest of my clan still believes I'm a failure".  
Naruto suddenly realized that the only person who acknowledged him was ero-sennin, and he was dead. So he could relate to Hinata.  
"Here I'll walk you home. And don't worry I acknowledge you." Naruto said sympathetically.  
"Okay, Arigato "Hinata muttered weakly, It meant a lot to her.  
But she felt so small and she hated it. She looked down as they were walking to hide her tears when she remembered Neji's last words: Naruto, Hinata-sama is willing to die for you, so you hold more than one lives in your was she thinking about it now? Maybe it is because she was with Naruto.

Then she remembered, Toneri said that he has his eyes on her sister, Hanabi. If things don't go his way he will use her instead of Hinata.  
She gasped out loud "Hanabi!" Hinata exclaimed. "Toneri said he has puppets watching her. And the orb he has can alter Byakugan. She won't stand a chance!"

At this point Naruto was confused "Who's Toneri- oh wait never mind. Then who's Hanabi?" Naruto asked.  
"My sister" Hinata said worriedly but gracefully. "I have to go save her!" She said jumping(ninja style lol).  
"Wait up"Naruto called after her.

When they arrived at the clan compound, Hinata raced inside. "Hanabi!" She called desperately. Naruto was just waiting outside awkwardly.  
All Hinata could find was the pink kunai Hanabi was playing with earlier. To her surprise, Hinata wasn't crying anymore she was feeling really determined. She needed to find Hanabi quick.

Hinata ran back outside wiping her tears. "Ok Hanabi wasn't there we'll report to Hokage-sama." Hinata announced. Naruto nodded.

They were in the Hokage tower in front of Kakashi sensei while he was giggling reading his perverted book.  
Hokage Sama!-" Hinata was cut off.  
"Drop the sama. Continue" the Hokage commanded still eyes on the book.  
"Ano, so I have a request for a mission." Hinata noted.  
"This late at night? I was just getting ready to go home" Kakashi complained  
"Obviously" thought Naruto.  
"Also Naruto why are you here?" The Hokage asked.

"Well I wanna go on the mission duh" he answered.  
"Explain to me what the mission is about." Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi muttered looking back at his book.  
"Well I encountered a guy named Toneri and he wanted to destroy the earth" Hinata explains. Kakashi looked up "More people trying to destroy the world" the thought.  
Hinata continued "He wanted to marry me to use my Byakugan to destroy the earth from the moon." Hinata said cringing at the next sentence.

"He kidnaped Hanabi". Hinata finished.

"Tomorrow. Early in the morning meet me at the Konoha entrance. Also Naruto you can't go on the mission" Kakashi noted and braced himself of what Naruto was going to say.

Not to his surprise, Naruto yelled "What?! Why not? I'm going to be future Hokage! I wanna save Hananati!" Naruto protested.  
"Hanabi" Hinata corrected.  
"Fine but what about your arm?" Kakashi asked to get his point across.  
Naruto hesitated "The Hashirama Cell arm transplant is tomorrow early in the morning".  
"Well the mission is going to start at 7" Kakashi assured.  
"It ends at 7:30" Naruto muttered disappointed.

Kakashi turned his head back to Hinata "So, who do you want to go on the mission" he asked Hinata.  
"Ano Kiba." Hinata said as she pulled the pink kunai and said "He can sniff her out from miles".  
Naruto felt more jealous, Kiba gets to go but he doesn't.  
"How about Ino-pig" she suggested, thinking about the mind transfer jutsu.  
"And oh of course Sikamaru." She thought about transportation, we need to go fast she thought.  
"Kiba is pretty fast on Akamaru. But the rest of us…"

A thought popped into her mind.

"And Sai. We could ride the paint eagle things" Hinata finished. Naruto pouted. Hinata thought that was adorable.  
She blushed looking back at the Hokage. "And ano it would've been cool if Naruto would come to" Hinata added bravely, at least for her.  
"Well. Meet me at the entrance of Konoha tomorrow at 7 Hinata, and don't leave until I instruct you too. Have a good night you two" Kakashi sensei concluded, as his eyes wandered back to his book.

"C'mon Let's go Hinata" Naruto muttered disapointedly. Hinata followed nervously. They awkwardly walked home.

 **Please review! Sorry this chapter took so long to post.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it!  
:)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, Hinata would be in team seven**

 **Chapter XII**

Hinata woke up early in the morning. She remembered the day when Naruto came back from two years of training with Ero-sennin. When people started hearing he was coming back, a lot of the girls started fantasizing about how he will look like. Since Sasuke was gone, and Naruto was his rival, even though he was considered a loser.

But Hinata was the girl who was fantasizing the most. The only person she had ever told about her secret admiration of Naruto, was Kiba. It was during the two years Naruto was gone.

They were on a mission break for a few days, and they were alone on the training grounds. "Why do you always pass out when Naruto talks to you?" Kiba asked. At that time Hinata was growing her hair and it was up to her shoulders, so she had a habit of twirling it with her finger. "Ano Kiba when I tell you this to you you have to shinobi swear that your not going to tell anyone" Hinata said softly.

Kiba, without hesitation, shinobi swore. "Um" Hinata blushed furiously. "I kinda like Naruto" her voice faded. Kiba looked at her and blinked and started laughing. "Naruto is like the opposite of you! He is such a loser! Why do you like him?!"he laughed, tears in his eyes.

"I know, it's just that we have secretly a lot in common. And he isn't a loser" she nearly whispered. She wanted to melt. Kiba looked at Hinata, "If you seriously like him, then you should probably be more confident around him, he is not the kind that would notice you "he explained. The flashback was over.

All Hinata could do now is try to get her sister back. She got up and gathered all the shinobi she needed: Shikamaru, Kiba, and Ino-pig. They met at the Konoha entrance gates on time. As they waited for Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi sensei Hinata was worrying more and more about her sister. Where was she now, what if Toneri took her eyes? Come on Kakashi! Hurry up! She waited a little more it was already 7:20.

"We should leave or it'll become a drag" Shikamaru noted. "We can't" Hinata protested softly. "Rokudaime Hokage said we can't leave till he says" she explained. They waited five more minutes when they finally a guy with spiky hair turned the corner. Ino-pig almost whooped, until she realized it wasn't Kakashi, it was Naruto, she snorted. Sai had that fake smile plastered on his face.

Kiba looked disappointed. For the first time Hinata wasn't happy when she saw Naruto. I mean of course she felt that butterfly feeling, but now she just needed Kakashi. "Hi guys wassup I thought you'd be already gone" Naruto greeted. He gasped happily, "Does that mean I get to come on this mission with you guys?!" Naruto exclaimed over enthusiastically. "Eeeew!" Ino-pig squealed "We don't want you Naruto, your just going to ruin it" That second Kakashi turned the corner. "You're late!" Kiba barked. "This whole thing was just a drag" Shikamaru noted once more.

"Hey Kakashi sensei- I mean Hokage Kakashi sensei can I go with them on their mission"Naruto begged. Kakashi looked at Naruto's arm in the sling."No" he said without hesitation. "Oh come on I can do Jutsus and hand signs. See look" Naruto puts his fingers together for transformation jutsu "Sexy Jutsu!" He said. In a puff of smoke there was a hot girl, only smoke covering her oppais. She/he got closer to the Hokage.

"Oni-gai-shi-masu" Naruto whined in Kakashi's ears getting closer. The Hokage could feel his nose start to bleed. The whole reason he wears the mask is to cover his nose. And the reason he wants to cover his nose? It's because whenever he finds himself reading Make Out Paradise, his nose starts bleeding rapidly. And right now there was blood streaming out of his nose, more than the mask could hide.

Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Sensei pulled his mask higher on his face to hide his blush, cleared his throat, and shamefully muttered "Fine". Naruto turned back,"It works every time" he announced, grinning. Hinata was scared. Naruto literally raised himself, he had two senseis, and both were perverts.

What if he ended up like that? She waved that thought out of her mind. "Ok, let's get a move on!" Sai said. Ino-pig had the biggest crush on him. She didn't even like Sasuke more. What seemed like a long time ago, Sasuke was a rogue ninja and Sai replaced him in team seven. And ever since he had called her beautiful she had fallen for him. They finally left Konoha. Hinata couldn't help but keep sneaking glances at Naruto. Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore "We Don't have a plan" he said a little too aggressively. Nobody seemed to notice. "Ok, so what is the plan. Your the smart one" Kiba muttered. "We split up" Shikamaru answers.  
"We are searching for Hanabi right? Then we will cover more ground split up".  
"Good idea"Naruto said.  
"I'm not finished." Noted Shikamaru. "We will meet tomorrow at noon at the foot of that mountain" he said pointing to a mountain that was really far. How are we supposed to- everyone's thoughts got cut off.

"Ok can Akamaru hold two people?" Shikamaru asked Kiba. "I donno, ask him" Kiba answered looking at Akamaru. Shikamaru hesitated on talking to a dog. "Akamaru, can you carry two people?" Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head. Akamaru barked. "That means ya" Kiba translated. "Ok! Sai, can you make those ink eagle things?" Asked Shikamaru. "Ya "he answered. "How many people can they carry?" Shikamaru questioned. "Depends on the size" Sai murmured. "Ok. Then make on that can hold two people." Shikamaru looked at Akamaru.

He wasn't looking forward to riding that dog. For the first time Ino-pig has been quite for a long time. She was just staring at Sai. Hinata noticed that immediately. "We'll get into teams of two" Shikamaru announced.

Ino-pig immediately shouted "I wanna be with Sai!". Naruto rolled his eyes. "Why do you get the girls" Naruto complained. Sai fake smiled sweetly "Because unlike you, my equipment is b-" Naruto interrupted immediately "Sai!?"  
His face flushing a deep red color. Naruto didn't want to be embarrassed by him again. Kiba snickered. It took Hinata a few seconds to realize what Sai was saying. She started shifting uncomfortably. She was too nervous to say something to change the topic. Luckily Shikamaru said "Ok Sai, Ino-pig, you two looking for clues on the eagle.

Sai pulled out his super beast scroll and put two fingers to make the painting splash out of the scroll. A beautiful, majestic eagle was standing in front of them. Sai has once read a book on how to tell if a girl likes you or not and Ino-pig checks everything on the list. He wasn't sure if that was if that was a good thing or not. Sai and Ino-pig got on the bird. Ino-pig was behind Sai and put her hands on his shoulders.

"How romantic!" She squealed. Kiba rolled his eyes. Sai made another paint eagle thing for Hinata and Naruto and flew away. Ino-pig cooed. Hinata looked nervously at Naruto, poking her fingers together. "A-Ano N-Naruto-kun... you can fly and I can look down with my Byakugan... and try to look for clues" Hinata squished her eyes together blushing. "Sure good idea"Naruto answered.

Hinata stepped forward and pulled her sister's pink kunai and gave it to Kiba. He sniffed it, nodded and gave it to Akamaru to sniff.

Naruto got on the eagle and Hinata got on behind him hesitantly. "Seeya" Shikamaru and Kiba waved. They flew away. Ino-pig was right, it was romantic, at least for Hinata. Except she wasn't holding on to his shoulders. She was holding on to the cold feathers of the eagle. She activated her Byakugan.

She looked at _everything_ to find her sister. They searched for hours in silence. It was late in the afternoon but the sun was still out, and Hinata was starting to get depressed. Naruto was starting to notice. "Hey, why don't we take a break and eat" he suggested. "Ya" she murmured in disappointment.

They dove down to the ground and landed. They unpacked food and started eating awkwardly. At least it was awkward for Hinata. There was something that she has been wondering about Naruto. There had been roomers about the yondaime being Naruto's dad. "N-Naruto-kun. Ano is it true that the yondaime is your dad?"Hinata asked. She was surprised at herself for sprouting such a personal question on him. Naruto's expression changed. Then he smiled. Panicked, Hinata quickly blurted

"Gomennasai it was just a roomer" she explained. Naruto laughed "He- he is my dad" Hinata's jaw was trying not to drop.

He nervously scratched the back of his head. "So you found out when all the previous Hokage got reincarnated?" she asked. Naruto hesitated, then shook his head. Hinata was shook. "Wait, so who told you then" Hinata felt like she was asking too many questions. Naruto has never felt comfortable talking about his parents to people, but with Hinata for some reason he didn't feel as awkward. "Remember when I was fighting Pain and I turned into the kyuubi" Naruto was clueless about the whole Hinata half dying for him thing. All he remembered was her helping fight. "So I was about to break the seal" he explained. Hinata was shocked, he went all that way for her, without knowing. Hinata was blushing so much.

Naruto continued, "So my dad the yondaime, set his chakra to activate when I was about to open the seal. At first I didn't realize why the yondaime was in my Chakra place kyuubi thing, but then he told me he was my dad". "Did he tell you who your mom was?" Hinata wanted to know more about Naruto. He hesitated "No, but I got to meet her. She put her chakra too" he said smiling. Hinata thought it would the best if she could meet her mother one more time.  
"I wish I could talk to my mother one more time" she blurted. "You don't have a mom?" He asked. "Well she died when I was very young" she answered. If she could just talk to her again, she would tell her about Naruto and how she had liked him since the academy. And how she was the only one who acknowledged him then and grow with him. She blushed. After, they got back on the eagle and continued searching for Hanabi. They didn't find anything and they were still looking. Hinata was starting to panic, were they ever going to find her?

 **Heheh** **cliffhanger my butt. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: If I were to own Naruto, NaruSasu would totally be canon. I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter XII (Heheh this is the part when Hinata gets drunk)**

It was late at night and Hinata was insisting on continuing to search.  
Naruto really wanted to go eat and then sleep, even for a little bit. Hinata was tiered too, but she kept on using her Byakugan until her eyes stung with pain.  
Naruto finally suggested again that they rest for the night. This time Hinata didn't object.  
They went down, and they landed in a forest. Naruto immediately recognized their location.  
"Oh! I know this place. Ero-sennin and I came here to find Lady Tsunade" he exclaimed, suddenly excited. Hinata nodded sourly, she was really depressed. Naruto was too stupid to notice.

She was going to cry but she was stronger than that. Then, it started to rain.  
That was it for her, she couldn't take it anymore. She was drenched at this point from head to toe, cold and running. The paint eagle was washed away with the rain.  
They left it.  
Naruto said something about knowing a hotel and somewhere to eat. Hinata new this is where he learned the Rasengan.

She took advantage of the rain by letting tears flow down her face as she ran, and no one would notice. When they finally made it to the village, they ran into a crappy hotel with a small bar.  
As they dried off, Naruto stated "Sorry, this is all I could afford." Hinata didn't have any particular expression on her face. "I can pay some of it." She offered.  
"No it's OK-" Naruto was cut off.  
"I'm a chunin" she insisted, putting half the money on the counter(she got more money).  
Naruto sighed and put the other half. The manager/ bartender gave them the keys to the room. The man had a crusty smile, as he handed the keys to Naruto, he winked. Luckily Hinata didn't notice. The manager/bartender was more than a pervert.

They walked upstairs dripping wet. Then Hinata realized it, she was going to be in the same room as Naruto. Before she could come up with something to change the situation, Naruto put the keys in the hole and twisted it open.  
It was a small room and everything was painted brown, or made of wood. They walked inside and there was a small bathroom that looked like it hasn't been cleaned in a long time.  
At this point Naruto's Hashirama cell arm has healed completely, and he took off the sling.  
Hinata placed her backpack down as Naruto handed her a towel to dry her hair. Naruto noticed that Hinata's purple eyes had red almost scratches were the veins popping out should be when she is using her Byakugan.  
"Ano-the sides of your face are all scratched up." Naruto noted.

Without a word, Hinata scrambled into the bathroom and looked into the cracked mirror. "Oh no that's not good" she said softly. She then searched her backpack rapidly. Relieved, she found a small jar of ointment. Naruto immediately recognized it, but from where?  
Hinata's trembling cold hands opened the jar and took some and tried to put it on her face.  
Naruto observed the Hyuga girl on the floor trying to heal herself, and couldn't help but to feel bad. He took off his shinobi headband, put a towel on his head, and sat down next to Hinata.  
He took the ointment out of her shaking hands. She just looked at him like "What are you doing?"  
He pulled her hair out of her face and smeared it neatly were she was hurt on both sides. "A-arigatō Naruto-Kun" She stammered ashamed.

Why was Naruto being so nice to her? Naruto was wondering the same thing. He would have definitely done the same thing for Sakura, but she would have sucker punched him across the room.  
It didn't make sense, he secretly new that Hinata was _**way**_ stronger than Sakura. He looked at the ointment in his hands again. That's when he remembered, that was the same ointment Hinata gave him during their first Chunin exams. Hinata got up slowly, and said she was going downstairs. Naruto hesitated, then followed. His excuse? The manager/bartender was a pervert. He went downstairs following her and saw her sitting at the counter. Was she going to drink? That reminded him of Lady Tsunade, she just drank her problems away.

He sat beside her as she started glugging down the first bottle.  
Whenever Lady Tsunade drank a lot she would punch everything in her way. When Rock lee got drunk, he was able to stand a chance against kimimaro(the guy who could pull his bones out of his body and use them as weapons).  
When Ero-Sennin got drunk, he got excitedly pervy.  
Maybe when Hinata would get drunk she would lion fist everything in her path. "Ano Hinata have you ever drank before?"Naruto asked.  
She was under aged too, but she got away with it. Hinata slowly shook her head.  
"Are you already drunk?" She nodded slightly.  
"Naruto-kun. Your whiskers are sooooooo cute" she cooed. Naruto looked at her horrified.  
"Your drunk alright" he muttered. What he didn't know, is that when she is like that, she talks more than Ino-pig.  
"Did your parents have whiskers? Maybe they had four whiskers. And you have three but then your children would have two whiskers. And their kids will have one whisker. Won't they look weird with one whisker?"  
At that point Naruto paid for the drinks, and carefully helped her up as she kept rambling on. She started to hiccup and that was adorable.  
"But wouldn't your dad's dad's dad's dad's dad's dad 'hic' would have like a thousand whiskers?"  
Naruto was wondering did she actually think his whiskers were cute? No, she was just drunk.  
She set her head gently on his shoulder as they walked up slowly.  
"You know it's really cute when you say dattebayo!" Naruto's face flushed a deep red. He secretly wanted Hinata to keep on talking.  
"You are such a cool shinobi! I'll never measure up to you." Even though Naruto new she was drunk and she didn't know half of the things she was saying, he couldn't help but to feel upset she said that.  
"You're a strong shinobi too!" He said."You think so?" She asked as she passed out in his arms.  
Naruto thought about all the things she said. No.  
He thought about the perverted manager, and shook that thought out of his mind.

They entered the room. He gently placed her on the bed. Noticing that his orange jacket was still wet, he took it off placing it on the rattling air vents. Hinata sneezed in her sleep.  
She was _so_ cute! He realized that she was probably cold and wet too. He was going to change his clothes, but what about her?  
After debating it for a little bit, her eventually resolved in just taking off her jacket and putting it were he put his.  
That's when Naruto noticed that she has big, I mean _really_ big oppais(Don't worry she had a shirt). Sakura-Chan is nothing compared to her. Not even Ino-pig can ever come close.  
He's talking Tsunade's daughter big oppais. He had always thought Hinata was a little chubby, but that was just because of her jacket. Her dark purple hair was sticking to her face and neck. Naruto tucked her neatly under the crusty covers. He slipped the hair band he found on her thin hand, and (tried to) tie her hair up so it doesn't bother her. He settled down on the sofa and fell asleep.

 **Next Chapter has some SaiIno fluff!**

 **)^o^(**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Neji would be alive and married to Tenten in Boruto.**

 **Chapter XIII**

Ino-pig and Sai were also stuck in the rain that night. Sai once read a book about how to be a good boyfriend.  
It said to always hold the umbrella for the girl. They didn't have an umbrella. So he did what any other good guy would do.  
Carry her bridal style and run.

"What are you doing?!" Ino-pig shrieked. "I want to get us dry faster" Sai explains.  
"Are you saying I'm slow?" She asked. Sai thought back to his books. In one of the chapters it says that during a misunderstanding, appear to be nicer than usual.  
It didn't make much sense to Sai but he just said "You're pretty" Ino-pig immediately forgave him.

Hinata woke up earlier than Naruto, ready to throw up. She ran to the bathroom and let it all out.  
Poor Naruto woke up to Hinata throwing up. It sounded really painful. So he decided to start packing up. "Daijōbudeska?" Naruto asked, concerned as she walked out of the bathroom.  
Hinata nodded, covering her mouth and whirled around going back in to throw up. Naruto never saw her with her hair pulled up in a ponytail before.  
She looked cute, despite the condition she was in.  
Hinata was super embarrassed. Who convinced her to drink when she had a very important mission the next day?  
And Naruto was there.  
When Hinata woke up, her hair was in the sloppiest ponytail/bun thing, her jacket was off and she was comfortably under the covers.  
She couldn't believe that she actually took her jacket off in front of Naruto. Plus the ponytail, she thought she did it while she was wasted.

Hinata decided to be bold and ask Naruto if she did anything embarrassing while she was drunk.  
She took her chances and asked him, what could she lose? His answer shocked her the most.  
"Well, you didn't do anything that weird. Like I've seen a lot of people act really strange when their drunk. But I'm not saying that you didn't do anything weird, but like compared to like rock lee it wasn't anything.  
I mean I was expecting you to like lion fist the place down or something. But you were just like talking a lot about random things I mean you talked a lot I was so worried about you cuz you usually don't talk that much." Naruto rambled on and on.

Hinata's ears were so red she felt like melting. Naruto felt really uncomfortable, but he added,  
"If you didn't mind I put your hair up and took off your wet jacket. She looked down at the floor and bowing, her hair falling over her face. "Gomennasai Naruto-Kun! I put you through so much trouble and thank you" she begged.  
He laughed "No problem!" He said awkwardly.  
Hinata just wished Kiba was there. They left the hotel but they had to go on foot from there.

Naruto was thinking about what Hinata said to him when she was out of it. They kept on walking. They weren't making any progress yet.  
Hinata's patience was running out she inhaled, with a push of her hand, she sent an air palm and knocked down many trees.  
Naruto made a mental note to never get Hinata ticked off. After walking a little longer, Hinata finally shrieked "There!".  
Naruto was startled, Hinata was pointing a trunk of a tree. "Are you OK Hinata? Your pointing at a trunk of a tree" Naruto asked.  
"I know!" She protested, pouting. Naruto blushed. "What exactly are you seeing in this tree?"Naruto's asked.  
"I dunno, It's just feels like I'm looking at that green orb, so I thought it would be for a reason!" She answered.  
Before she finished her sentence, Naruto's rasengan hit the tree. Nothing happened. Naruto was shocked he started trying it again. Hinata stopped him. "Let me try" she said softly. "Ok" Naruto pouted disappointedly .  
Hinata blushed. She activated her Byakugan. No matter how much it hurt, she went on with it. "Gentle fist!" She shouted.

She focused and she could almost see the place that needed to be hit. She slammed her palm at the base of the tree and it just cracked open.  
Was Hinata stronger than Naruto? Hinata was dizzy, but she tried not to show it. Together, they pulled crack open. It definitely wasn't normal wood. It got to be for a reason.  
"Should we go in Hinata?" Naruto asked.  
"Naruto-Kun." Hinata got all shy, "I'll protect you" she smiled.  
Naruto's thoughts were all like"awww she's like an angel" at the same time, "Just because you could break that stuff and I couldn't, doesn't mean you are stronger than me!" Like a robot, he nodded.

They went in, it was a very dark tunnel. "Um, do we have like a flashlight or something" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head then remembered he couldn't see her "N-no" she answered.  
Naruto smiled, he remembered during the war he used his kyuubi chakra to light the way. He concentrated, "Hey wassup my homie Kurama!'' Naruto calls inside his head. Kurama was sleeping and woke up opening only one eye.  
" **You woke me up** " he growled, " **This better be important** ". "Kay, can I borrow some chakra?" Naruto asked.  
"J **ust for that?! You could have just taken it you know!** ".  
Naruto laughed "Ya, I know" Hinata was wondering why Naruto was so quiet all of a sudden. She was about to speak when he got into his kyuubi mode. He was smiling "I love annoying Kurama" he told Hinata.  
That was the most random thing he could say to her at this time. They continued walking down the tunnel with the new Naruto-light. "Ano, who's Kurama?" She asked innocently.  
Naruto didn't want to tell Hinata, usually if he were to tell anyone, they would act awkward.  
They would say something like, you have to talk to the kyuubi? That sucks, or just 'Oh', or act really freaked out. But if he didn't tell Hinata he would look insane.  
"He's just the kyuubi" he said all embarrassed.  
Hinata's eyes widened. Naruto sighed, he knew she would act all scared. "Wow, that's so cool! Is the kyuu- I mean Kurama friendly?" Hinata questioned.  
What? That's not the kind of reaction he was expecting from Hinata. "I-I thought you thought that Kurama tried to destroy Konoha." Naruto replied in shock.  
"I'm not dumb, I at least knew that Obito was controlling poor kurama that night. Plus he helped us fight" she said. Naruto looked so good in Kurama mode.  
"Kurama is friendly" Naruto said for some reason really happy.  
" **No I'm not! Why are you telling her that baka** " Kurama protested in his mind. Naruto smiled. " **Hey kid** " Kurama called.  
"What".

" **You like that girl? she's pretty and nice** " Kurama teased.  
Naruto was embarrassed to confess this, "Ya, I guess she's okay, but she's like way out of my league, I mean she's so cool and strong like Sakura, Ino-pig and TenTen all together. Someone like me doesn't go with someone as cool as her" Naruto said coolly.  
He wasn't _that_ disappointed, he was very used to getting rejected by girls. He wasn't even going to try, plus she is not that kind of girl either, she is a princess of the Hyuga.

They continued walking. Suddenly, Hinata just stopped in her tracks.  
"What is it Hinata? Do you see something?" He asked, concerned.  
She was just starting in front of her. "Hinata what's wrong?! Oi! Hinata!" Naruto was panicked.  
" **She's caught in a genjutsu smart one** " Kurama said.  
"Oh! Naruto said out loud. Then the caster of the genjutsu caster must be close by!" Naruto resolved.  
" **Sometimes I worry about you kid** " Kurama answered.

Hinata was having the weirdest genjutsu experience ever. She has had torture, confusing mazes, plain terrifying, but this one reached into her private life and thoughts.  
She first found herself in Konoha at the chunin exams. They were in a classroom taking the paper part.  
She was watching as the proctor started the timer. Nobody in the room seemed to notice her, it was that kind of genjutsu.  
Naruto was obviously struggling with the test, really stressed out. She watched as her younger self poked her fingers together nervously, debating whether to let him cheat or not.  
She finally decided on showing him the paper. "Ano Naruto-Kun, you can look at my paper"she whispers, blushing.

"Hey, I'm an ace ninja! I don't need to cheat to pass this" he answered.  
Hinata was so embarrassed"Oh".  
"Besides, If I got caught it anything, I wouldn't want you getting into trouble" he answered.  
For Hinata, that was the best thing. It showed that he cared about her, and gave her hope.

The scenery blurred together and changed. Now she was still at The chunin Exams but at the arena. Small Hinata was giving Naruto the healing ointment. "Hmmm. What's this?" Small Naruto asked.  
"It's a healing ointment" Kurenai sensei answered behind him.  
Small Hinata was trembling. "For me? What for?" Naruto still questioned.  
"Take it Naruto, go head" kurenai sensei said.  
"Ok. Thanks Hinata. That was very nice of you" Naruto thanked. Hinata nodded. The current Hinata blushed. The world changed around her.

She was in the streets of Konoha watching as before-the-war-Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were sitting on a tree waiting for Kurenai sensei.  
Before-the-war-Naruto came looking for someone to go on a mission with him. Hinata remembered that this was after he spent two years training with Ero-Sennin.  
She watched as before-the-war-Naruto met Shino and Kiba. Hinata saw before-the-war-Hinata hiding behind a corner wondering what she should do.  
Naruto had heard her from around the corner, and came to greet her.  
"Oh, it's Hinata!" He called. She gasped surprised, and passed out.

The world around Hinata faded and set up in a new environment. She was in a cave.  
Naruto was standing in front of a red headed woman. He looked like he was going to fight her. "Yuck, manual labor." She told him.  
"I was hoping the traps would work, so I wouldn't have to dirty my hands... but I guess there's no avoiding it" she added.  
The woman got into her fighting stance "let's get this over with" she said.  
"Oh, I'll make it quick" Naruto assured. "Here I come!" He cried, jumping into battle.  
Hinata was rooting for Naruto, but the woman found an opening. To Hinata and Naruto's surprise, instead of the woman attacking him, she licked his cheek.

Hinata was shocked, did this really happen? She continued watching how Naruto would respond. "Eeeeehhhhh?!" He screamed, jumping back. Hinata had the most disgusted look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Naruto yelled. "mmm…the taste of you chakra leaking from your circulatory system" the woman said creepily.  
"You have wind element chakra nature, that's pretty rare" she cooed.

"What about it" Naruto yelled back still shook.  
"Why don't you join my collection" she asked, putting a hand on her face and stepping closer.  
Naruto's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. The woman kept talking "French or soft… which do you prefer?"  
Hinata finally understood the woman was flirting with him. Naruto's clueless face expressed everything "Are you talking about food?" Naruto asked.  
"Oh lord... _Kissing_ " she said laughing at how dumb Naruto was.  
"Oh. So you mean…" Naruto's expression changed, face red and nose bleeding.  
"Y-you wanna _make out?"_ He screamed.  
"Naruto-Kun" Hinata muttered, embarrassed to be watching.  
The woman tilted her head "yes." She answered "you're such a naive boy" "have you not remembered your first kiss?" She asked.  
Now Hinata was interested. Naruto's face was comical, face red and sweating, stepping back in embarrassment, teeth clenched. "Don't take me lightly!" He yelled some more, putting a fist in the air.  
"Even _I_ have had kissing experience before!" For the first time Hinata didn't want a genjutsu to be over. Naruto pouted blushing. "Although it was a boy…" he muttered embarrassed.

Hinata remembered when Naruto had kissed Sasuke. It was one of the weirdest experiences of her life.  
"Oh!? Well that doesn't matter. We are going to have a lot of fun together" she assured.  
Fun!? She thought this was pure torture for her.  
"Quit joking around! It's not like I would wanna hook up with you" he stretched his arms out protectively in front of him, shaking them.  
He quickly ran away. That was a win for Hinata. But that might also mean he rejects girls harshly.  
The woman's eyes widened "oh dear, I've been rejected" Hinata followed Naruto-Kun.  
He hid behind a wall "what's up with that chick. I'm not good with her type-dattebayo" Naruto muttered under his breath.  
It was weird because Hinata was standing next to him but he couldn't see her.  
The woman started coming out of the wall behind them, Hinata almost screamed in surprise.  
"You can't just reject a woman's advances you know?" She piped cheerfully, putting both hands on Naruto's shoulders.  
"You…. can't...escape" she whispered creepily. She started leaning in for a kiss. "No!" Naruto was shaking his head vigorously, "stop!"  
She slapped his head together with both hands. "Naruto-Kun" Hinata whispered trying not to look.

He looked terrified. "Kiss of death" the woman told him" puckering her lips. She pressed her lips to his. "Mmm!" Naruto screamed in disgust, He's cheeks pink.  
The world around Hinata dissolved once again. This time she was at Ichiraku's ramen. Naruto and kiba were eating together.  
"So," kiba started the conversation.  
"What do you think about Hinata?" Kiba asked raising his eyebrows up and down. Hinata's face turned red "Kiba-kun!", She still said it even though they couldn't hear her.  
She had trusted Kiba with her secret. "Oh, Hinata? She is a really strong shinobi. If you ask me she's stronger than Neji" Naruto said.  
"Stronger than Neji?" Kiba was surprised. "Ya. And she has better hair" Naruto added seriously.  
Kiba laughed "better hair?" To Kiba, Naruto was a complete idiot.  
"If you can fight with long hair that means you are a strong shinobi."  
Kiba just rolled his eyes at that. "Why are you asking about Hinata? Do you like her?" Naruto asked.  
"N-no! Of course not! Not like that" Kiba quickly denied.  
"Look at what you got yourself into now Kiba-kun!" Hinata yelled.  
"Look Naruto I'm asking you what you think about Hinata not as a shinobi" Kiba pushed.  
"I can't talk about Hinata like that! Isn't she like a Hyuuga princess or something? And they have that scary Byakugan, so I wouldn't wanna risk it" Naruto kept talking like Hinata wasn't standing behind him.  
But she wasn't standing behind him.  
Kiba sighed "You don't have a crush?". Naruto shook his head.

Hinata's world was fading again. And this time it set up in a snowy environment.  
Naruto, Captain Yamato, and Kakashi sensei were on the roof of a hotel. Suddenly, Sakura-Chan, Kiba-Kun, Sai,and Rock Lee approached them, they definitely weren't in Konoha. They jumped off the roof.  
"We need to talk" Sakura announced.

Hinata felt as if stabbed by Pein again. Everyone looked extremely startled.  
"Eh?" Naruto asked not quite getting it.  
"W-What did you just say Sakura-Chan? I think I heard you wrong, could you say it again?" He asked abnormally polite.  
Hinata observed Sakura, she blushed and looked away.  
This couldn't be happening. Wasn't this before the war or something?  
"I said…I.." She was too cute there was no way Naruto could say no to that.  
"Love you Naruto" Naruto obviously couldn't grasp the thought.  
He blinked about to say something, opened his mouth, nothing came out.  
"I said Sasuke-Kun doesn't mean anything to me anymore" she answered shyly.  
"I must have been crazy to carry a torch for him for so long. Listen carefully when someone confessed their feelings for you!"

Hinata wished it was as easy to do as Sakura did it, If Hinata could just go and tell him 'I love you Naruto-Kun'.  
She has done that once in her fight with Pein.  
But that wasn't easy, she almost died.  
Naruto was just standing there wondering if this was a genjutsu.  
His expression changed, he knit his eyebrows together. Which was the cutest for Hinata.  
"Demo, Why? What for?" He argued.  
That definitely wasn't expected.  
"This isn't the place to be joking around Sakura-Chan. It's not funny! What's going on-Dattebayo?" He protested.  
"No it's nothing really, I just woke up" she shook her head.  
Naruto put a hand on his chest. "I'm not a child anymore, I can face reality" Sakura continued. She put a finger up and smiled.  
"So Naruto. You can forget about that promise you made to me. You can stop chasing Sasuke-Kun, alright?" Naruto looked angry and surprised at this point.

"What's going on?" Captain Yamato attempted stepping in. Not-yet-to-be-Rokudaime Hokage Kakashi Sensei put a arm to stop him.  
Hinata was really mad at Kiba for not telling her about this.  
Then she remembered the meeting before this happened. The Konoha twelve minus Naruto met before the war, before Sakura-Chan confessed like this. Sakura had said she would talk to Naruto about everything.  
Hinata had trusted Sakura. She didn't think this was the way.  
She had told them to leave everything to her. She made everyone promise not to tell Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, did something happen? This is all so sudden" Naruto said putting his hands out.  
"Nothing _happened._ It's obvious why I fell in love with you!" she stepped closer to Naruto leaving footprints in the snow.  
She wrapped her gentle hands around him and hugged him. Each step Sakura stepped closer to Naruto, the more it hurt Hinata like Sakura was stepping on her, not the snow.  
But weirdly Naruto didn't hug back.  
Hinata was trying to convince her that Naruto was happy so she was happy.  
Sakura smiled and blushed "Sasuke tries getting farther and farther away from me. Demo, Naruto you have always stuck by my side and cheered me up. Naruto, I finally realized...Your true self."

THAT WAS IT FOR HINATA! THIS WAS THE ULTIMATE TORTURE! Hinata watched bitterly what was presented to her.  
"Even that time with Pein, you returned when you were needed the most" Sakura continued.

"The hero who protected the village, Today everyone in the village admires you. And I'm simply one of them now. You have become a wonderful person now. Meanwhile Sasuke keeps adding to his crimes, and breaking my heart. Becoming more of a stranger."

Sakura touched Naruto on the neck. Was she going to kiss him?!  
She better not.  
"But Naruto, I'm able to be close to you like comfort me. I care about you from the bottom of my heart…".  
Naruto started raising his arms up to her shoulders. Hinata new they were going to kiss, he was truly in love with her.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's shoulders and pushed her away.  
"Cut it out, Sakura!" Naruto yelled.  
That _definitely_ wasn't expected.  
Hinata felt relieved, at the same time scared. If she ever confessed to Naruto, would her reject her like this?

She could imagine how terrible it would be to have him yell "Cut it out, Hinata!"

 **2 B continued**

 **Hope you liked it! I think I'm starting to get the hang of this whole publishing fanfic thing.**

 **:)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I"m not cool enough to own Naruto. I don't own Naruto.**

 **Chapter 14**

Meanwhile, Naruto was walking with Hinata in his arms until he reached a dead end. "What c'mon! A dead end?  
If only I had Hinata's Byakugan" Naruto complained to our loud.  
He started talking to Kurama, "Hey kurama! Do you know a way to undo genjutsu?".  
Kurama snickered. " **Ya** ", he answered " **I'll give you instructions. Just do what I tell you** ".  
"Sure thing dattebayo!" Naruto asked enthusiastically.  
He gently set Hinata down on the cool floor.

" **Ok, first put your hands on her oppais** " Kurama couldn't help but snicker when he said that.  
"What?! I-I Can't do that!" Naruto's expression was priceless.  
" **But it will get her out of the genjutsu! And besides, you know you want it** " Kurama pushes.  
Naruto was blushing a dark red closings his eyes. " **Um, I-I trust you Kurama. You wouldn't lie to me**." Naruto said hesitantly.  
He started to lift his hands.  
Wow Naruto was stupid, thought Kurama. But at the same time he couldn't do this to poor Naruto.  
" **Fine kid it's a joke. I can't believe you bought it though** " he muttered. Naruto was so embarrassed  
"How could you do this to me Kurama?" He asked innocently. Kurama chuckled.  
" **I'll show you a different way** " Kurama said.  
" **It's easy, just gather chakra up to your fingers, and press them on to her to disturb the genjutsu** " Kurama resolved.  
"But wouldn't that burn her?" Naruto asked.  
" **Don't burn her with your chakra, smart one** " Naruto rolled his eyes.  
" **It's almost like giving her your chakra** " Kurama told him.  
"Ok" Naruto muttered still embarrassed. He did what he was told and waited

—

Hinata was watching Naruto reject Sakura when she woke up.  
She opened her eyes and looked around.  
She looked up and saw Naruto leaning over to check on her. His hand was on her belly.  
She blushed and sat up. He quickly pulled it away.  
"Where are we Naruto-Kun? I saw you with Sakura, Kakashi,Yamato, and Kiba in the snow and you guys were talking.  
"You were caught in a genjutsu" How are you feeling now?" He said putting a hand to her head.  
She remembered the times when she was little and he put a hand on her head and asked if she had a fever.  
She was so embarrassed when she passed out.  
She couldn't gather enough her courage to ask him about the scene that she witnessed in her genjutsu.  
"I'm fine Naruto-Kun" she answered shyly.  
Naruto stood up and helped Hinata up to her feet.  
"Hey Hinata can you check with your Byakugan if there is anything behind that wall?" Naruto asked.  
"Sure" she muttered. She activated her Byakugan.  
It hurt so much. She wanted to clutch her head and scream.  
Her head throbbed, it felt as if her brain was trying to push out of her head. But she had to be strong.  
Her eyes watered as she stared at the wall. The pain was to obviously hide something.  
She watched, there was a quick moving blur behind the wall.  
It was moving towards Naruto.  
"Look out!" She shrieked as she jumped in front of him spreading her hands out as a sign of protection. The figure rammed into her and they both went sprawling.  
Naruto ran to Hinata."Hinata daijobu?!" He helped her up and checked her for any serious injuries.

"Obviously she is not OK. She is in major pain in her eyes." A cruel voice sneered.  
The both recognized that voice immediately. " Toneri?!" They both shrieked. "how did you know?" Hinata gasped.  
Naruto spun her around and saw that her eyes were all red "Why didn't you say anything before Hinata, I could have helped you!

"I set up the walls to make them unbearable to look at with Byakugan. I even tested it out on your little sister." Toneri laughed "she was screaming like crazy, begging me to stop it until she threw up" Naruto was surprised Hinata was going through this much pain?

"You really are a strong shinobi" Toneri praised her. Hinata stared at Toneri with daggers in her eyes, "YOU SICK, PIECE OF **CRAP** " Hinata shrieked at Toneri.  
"Oh, calm down honey, I'll let my future sister in law go if you marry me"  
Toneri compromised. Honey? _Honey?!_ Naruto was feeling horrible.  
"He won't do this to you, I won't allow it" Naruto promised Hinata.  
But Hinata was desperate to save her sister.  
"I-I'll M-marry y-you Toneri-San" Hinata murmured.  
"You just let Hanabi go, p-please" she begged.

"Come with me" Toneri lifted an arm for Hinata.  
"No Hinata, don't go!" Naruto yelled as he attempted a rasengan at Toneri. Naruto leaped "Rasengan!" He shouted.  
Toneri didn't even flinch. It his him right in the arm.  
"Got 'em. That was easy" Toneri's body was in pieces littered on the floor.

He was a puppet, the pieces started moving. They assembled back to Toneri's face and right shoulder.  
He laughed "You can't even put a scratch on me. And they say your the hero that saved the world."

Hinata walked into Toneri's arms. Naruto was so angry, "why did you take Hinata away from me?!" Naruto asked.  
"I didn't, She came to me on her free will" Now that sounded very familiar.  
It was when Sasuke betrayed the village for Orochimaru.  
Hinata felt really guilty, how could she be betraying Naruto like this.  
It was true, Naruto was extremely stupidly dumb, but she would have to fake it. He was extremely gullible but she had to do _it_.  
She looked up at Toneri. "Do you actually _love_ him now" Naruto asked, tears in his eyes.  
"I have to" she said. Her eyes closed "just go to the rest of the group and tell them" Hinata told him.  
Toneri pulled Hinata closer to him. Did he want a kiss? She was planning her first kiss to be with Naruto.  
But it was a puppet right? It wouldn't count…Toneri placed his lips on hers.  
In front of Naruto.  
Hinata was completely disgusted, and it showed.  
"Eeeeehhhhh?! Y-you? Eww" Naruto was super jelly.  
"How could you…"

When Toneri finally broke away, Hinata fought the urge not to gag and spit, or at least wipe her mouth.  
Toneri looked at Naruto's horrified face,  
"what shall I do with you?" Toneri asked.  
"Don't hurt him" Hinata begged, they were in a big mess.  
"Don't worry my Byakugan princess" He hissed. "I won't do anything to your beloved Naruto-Kun"  
Toneri leaped and shoved an arm into Naruto's chest. It went right in it. Sudden pain shocked Naruto.  
Toneri pulled his hand out,"here, now he will be under a genjutsu".

"Naruto-Kun"Hinata whispered sadly.  
Naruto flopped down on the floor. "W-what did you do to him? Is he gonna be OK?." Hinata asked Toneri worriedly.  
"It depends on how strong he is" Toneri answered. Naruto looked close to dead to Hinata.  
Toneri looked at Hinata squishing his eyebrows together "You don't love him, do you?" his blue eyes flashed.  
"You better not"

"Don't worry, I don't" Hinata lied.  
Toneri was also very gullible. Toneri pulled Hinata closer to him.  
She had a plan. She was going to destroy the tenseigan, by herself.  
She knew there is no way she could survive after that, But if it means Hanabi, Naruto, and the rest of the world being safe, then she would gladly go join Neji.  
Only she can get rid of that tenseigan, and she knew it, But this wasn't the goodbye she wanted from Naruto.  
She didn't want her first kiss to be a puppet.  
But now more than one life lies in her hands, she has to die saving them.

—

Naruto's genjutsu experience was a lot like Hinata's.  
Really emotionally embarrassing. At first he saw himself at the battle field with Pein. Why was he seeing this? Naruto asked himself. He watched some more. He got held down by the metal poles.  
Hinata busted in the situation.

Wait.

Did Hinata say that she _loves him_?

Surely she didn't mean romantically. Naruto loves Sakura and lady Tsunade, he would without a doubt die for them.  
But not romantically.  
He was definitely over thinking it. Maybe she just really admires him… a lot.  
He watched as Hinata got thrown onto rocks before Naruto turned into the Kyuubi.

No way.  
Naruto didn't realize how scary it is to watch himself merging into a beast.  
He didn't remember anything about the experience. The only thing remembered was speaking to his father- the yondaime.  
Naruto felt as if he was melting, he wanted to talk with him dad again.  
He looked down at his hands. They started to feel slimy.  
His flesh started oozing and dripping of him like liquid. What was happening to him?!

Was he _actually_ melting? He slipped onto the floor, and melted in it.

Naruto eventually found himself at a small Dango restaurant in Konoha.  
He looked around. At the corner of his eye, he spotted Hinata and Sakura-Chan.  
They were sitting at a table eating Dango. "Hi guys!" Naruto walked up to them. They ignored him. After calling there names out for a little, Naruto finally resolved that they can't hear him. "So what did you want to talk to me about Hinata?" Sakura-Chan asked. This was before the war, but after the fight with Pein.  
"Ano" she blushed. "I-I think I'm like… _really_ in love" Sakura looked surprised, not because she didn't know that Hinata loves Naruto. Because she never thought Hinata would ever tell anyone. But obviously right now her feelings were all jumbled up. "It's _him_ right" Sakura said softly. Hinata pouted and nodded, she sunk lower in her chair. "I just wanted your advice because… e-every time I want to talk to him.. I- just can't. 'Cause like if I say something wrong he'll think-"

Sakura interrupted her mid sentence "He won't think anything! He is just stupid!"

Hinata's eyes widened, "He is not stupid" she says quietly. Naruto finally realized who they were talking about.

 **Sorry about the whole Kurama prank thing... I-I just** ** _had_** **to.**

 **Hope you liked it. please reveiw.**

 **:)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

 **Random Note: Sorry for making Hiashi be so mean.**

 **Poor Neji**

 **Chapter 15**

They were talking about Kiba!

After debating it for a while, he thought the person she spends the most time with is Kiba.

At first he thought Hinata had a crush on Shino.

But Sakura wouldn't call Shino stupid like that.

It then again it could be Shikamaru, choji, or Lee. Or maybe….no.

It _definitely_ wouldn't be him.

Although in the back of his mind he was rooting for hims

elf to win Hinata's heart. Sakura continued, "I still don't understand why you would ever like someone like _him_ "

Hinata seemed suddenly interested in her Dango sitting in a plate in front of her.

"D-do you think he w-will ever like me back?" Hinata asked.

"It depends" Sakura sighed.

"If you _really_ like him it'll be easier to just tell him and see what he says"

Hinata shook her head "I'm not doing that, what if he rejects me…" she squeezed her eyes shut.

Sakura was so disappointed in her.

But at the same time, she felt bad for her.

"Hinata, what ever happened to your self esteem?" Sakura yelled.

Everyone was looking at that table Sakura immediately felt horrible.

Hinata never liked to be the center of attention.

Her face started going red. "Gomennasai!" She gasped.

She bowed to Sakura and quickly rushed outside.

"And she calls _me_ stupid." Naruto thought.  
He looked down, there was a small hole in the floor that seemed to be getting larger.  
He tried moving away from it but he was stuck were he was standing.  
At this rate I'm gonna fall inside, he thought he started to feel himself falling.  
He was panicked. I can't even see the bottom! He closed his eyes and braced for the worst.  
It was a long fall but it felt as if color was chipping into his range of view.  
It was like the darkness was peeling away.  
His feet touched something cold and unbearable electric pain shot up from his feet up.  
Naruto found himself on training grounds in Konoha.  
He looked around.

He saw kiba sitting next to a girl with short purple hair.  
Was that _Hinata?_

He tried stepping closer, his legs move how he wanted them to again.  
But when he set them down on the floor a jolt of pain buzzed in his legs again.  
Naruto dreaded moving any closer, he was close enough to hear parts of what they were saying.  
"Why do you always pass out when Naruto talks to you?" Kiba asked.  
Naruto had no trouble hearing Kiba but listening to hinata was a struggle.  
Hinata started twirling her finger in her soft hair.  
She told him something Naruto couldn't make out, then Kiba shinobi swore.  
Shinobi swear for what? Naruto wondered.  
Maybe she passed out because he was so _stupid_ or _ugly_ or maybe he _smells bad_.  
Hinata said something else, and Kiba's eyes widened and he smiled.  
Kiba looked at her and blinked and started laughing.  
"Naruto is like the opposite of you! He is such a loser! Why do you like him?!" he laughed, tears in his eyes.

Naruto's jaw dropped.  
Wait.  
Did he just say _Why do you like him?  
_ Maybe he has a chance with her.  
By then again this was a genjutsu, it could be fake.  
Naruto secretly hoped it really happened.  
Hinata whispered something quietly.  
"If you seriously like him, then you should probably be more confident around him, he is not the kind that would notice you " Kiba replied.  
Hinata put her hands on her face and turned red.  
"I can't believe I told you that Kiba!" She said loud enough for Naruto to hear.  
Her expression looked as if she was screaming at the top of her lungs, but in reality she was not any louder that how Kiba normally speaks.  
"Hinata" Naruto breathed.  
All of a sudden it started to get really hot.  
Like _burning hot_. Hinata and kiba didn't seem to notice.  
Naruto's body felt as if he was being cooked alive.  
Then he felt his body being lifted up and up.  
Maybe he was going to heaven.  
The more he tried to move, the hotter it gets, the higher he rises.  
He closed his eyes and passed out.

When he opened his eyes again, after what seemed like forever, he found himself in front of the Hyuuga compound.  
He was standing up.  
He attempted to take a step forward, and surprisingly it wasn't painful.  
But once his legs started moving, they walked with a mind of their own.  
He walked into the hyuuga compound.  
There were _huge_ training grounds.  
Naruto has never been inside the compound.  
Naruto turned to see Neji sparring Hinata.  
But they were small kids and Hinata was a little younger.  
Hiashi was watching looking pretty disappointed.  
Hinata was getting beaten.  
Naruto was perplexed.  
How could a father let his own daughter be beaten up that badly without stopping it?  
But still at such a young age Hinata didn't give up.  
Everytime she fell or she got hit she would get up again.  
This reminded Naruto of the chunin exams.  
Neji fought Hinata but she kept getting up.  
That time Hinata had adopted Naruto's nindo.  
At the corner of his eyes Naruto spotted a little girl studying Hinata's movements with determined eyes.  
Could that be Hanabi?  
"Neji, that's enough, go rest." Hiashi said.  
Hinata was bruised and beaten sprawled on the floor.  
Trembling, Hinata slowly stood back up.  
Neji tried to hit her again but she dogged and hit him but it wasn't hard enough.  
She was to slow. Neji grabs her arm, swings her, and slams her down on the hard floor. Hinata whimpers in pain. "Neji, that's enough you are going to kill her" Hiashi repeats. Neji's eyes were filled with hatred. "It's her fault! All her fault!" Neji screamed, his voice cracking in pain. "Father" he whimpered. It was so hard watching Neji be in so much pain. Really, it wasn't Hinata's fault. You could also see the guilt in Hiashi's eyes.

"Go Neji. Sparring is over"

Neji bowed at the door and left. Hinata was sitting up at this point. "Get up Hinata!" Hiashi yelled.

"I am extremely disappointed with you" his voice was scary even for Naruto.  
Let alone mini Hinata.  
She struggled to stand up.  
Hiashi got a stick and raised it "How _dare_ you lose to Neji! And he is from the branch family!" Hiashi slapped the stick down on Hinata's shoulders.  
She cried out in pain. Naruto wanted to yell Stop It!

"Gomenasai! I tried my best I-" Hinata got cut off with another smack on the other shoulder.  
"Just go. Get out of my face".  
And Hinata ran.  
Naruto followed, out the door, out of the compound, and into the streets.  
She squatted down and sat on the floor, covering her face with her knees.  
"Mama…" Hinata whimpered.  
She just wanted the comfort of her mother who didn't judge her, who _loved_ her.  
She started crying.  
Naruto wanted to comfort her.  
She didn't notice when a young boy turned the corner.  
"Hey!" the boy called.  
Naruto looked up.  
Was that _him_?  
"Why are you crying?" he asked innocently.  
Hinata looked up scared she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.  
"Are you lonely?" Mini-Naruto asked Hinata.  
Tears streamed down her face as she nodded.  
"Do you have a house?" He questioned.  
Hinata pointed to the Hyuuga compound.  
Mini-Naruto threw his arms in the air "You have that whole thing to yourself?" he said excitedly.  
Hinata got up and dusted herself off "N-No" she answered.  
"Oh! You talk?" He said surprised.  
She wiped the tears off her face.  
Naruto's presence comforted her.  
Hinata smiled.  
She wanted to continue talking with Naruto.  
Hiashi came looking for Hinata.  
"Hinata! What did I tell you about leaving-" He stopped talking.  
He looked at Naruto with disgust. "And on top of that you are talking to _him_ " he finishes.  
Hiashi grabs Hinata by the wrist.  
Mini-Naruto looked down at the ground then looks up and says, "Well I hope you feel better."

"Demon Child" Hiashi growls before he spits at Mini-Naruto's feet.  
That's when the current Naruto realized he wasn't the only one who had a painful childhood.

The world flipped upside down and everything blurred together.  
He found himself in the Fourth Great Ninja War.  
This was the time when he gets the kyuubi extracted from him.  
Naruto watched himself falling.  
He looked around he saw Hinata and Kiba.  
"What happened?" Kiba asked.  
Hinata was watching with her Byakugan.  
Her eyes widened, "Th-the kyuubi. It- They took it." her voice trembled.  
"Won't that mean…?" Kiba muttered.  
She looked continuously.  
"His heartbeat...it's starting to slow…" She was crying at this point.  
"His heart stopped!" She was shaking.  
Naruto just watched as she cried over his death.  
She started running, all she could do was run after him.  
Dead-Naruto was taken by Gaara and Sakura.  
But all Hinata knew is that his heart just _stopped.  
_ She tripped and fell, she just stayed there. Kiba ran after her of course.  
Hinata stood back up.  
Kiba just held her in his arms for comfort.  
"I-I can't. I just can't lose two people that I care about… now, I d-don't get why this...I can't save anyone.  
I tried my hardest, _everyone_ tried their best and they couldn't beat anyone.  
Even Akamaru whimpered kneeling at their feet.  
The world around Naruto started spinning.  
When it finally stopped, he couldn't recognize where he was.  
In front of him stood Hinata. Just Hinata.  
She was looking at him in the eyes.  
It was hard for Naruto to look at her back without looking down and blushing.  
His stomach felt this weird feeling almost as if he was falling.  
Naruto assumed it was just part of the genjutsu, he didn't know it was called falling in love.  
He blushed, could he say it? "Hinata." His face turned red.  
"I...I love you"  
He _actually said that.  
_ Without thinking, he pulled her closer.  
He had never felt this feeling before.  
It was like he was so aware of himself.  
He never worried how he looked or if he was doing things right or not.  
It was exciting at the same time comforting.  
She hugging him back.  
There was nothing that could go wrong if he was with her.  
He looked at her angelic face and blushed.  
Her hair was so perfect, her skin, _everything.  
_ Then she started disappearing.  
Leaving his arms and heart empty.  
He started closing his eyes.  
Far away he could hear Ino-Pig's annoying voice.  
He opened his eyes saw her face, then closed them again.  
He regretted opening his eyes in the first place.

 **If You 3 Neji Hyuuga fav or review!**

 **May he rest in peace.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I Don't own**

 **Gomenasai for making this chapter so short.**

"I know you are awake" shrieked Ino Pig.  
"It's just too hard to look at your face" moaned Naruto.  
Ino-Pig fumed.  
"Where Is Hinata?" Kiba asked.  
Naruto sat up.  
"She went with Toneri on her own will" Naruto said sadly.  
"Why didn't you try to stop her?!" Kiba.  
"I tried! But he put me in this genjutsu you see. She even kissed him."  
Kiba's eyes widened.  
Shikamaru scratched his chin.  
"She knows something we don't " he resolved.  
"What is it" Naruto asked.  
"We... don't ...know!" Kiba said slowly so it gets through Naruto's thick head.  
"Where did they go?" Sai asked.  
"They disappeared in that wall" announced Naruto.  
"This Toneri guy seems to know how to use genjutsu well…Did any other experiences with genjutsu happen?" shikamaru asked.  
"Um. Ya Hinata got stuck in a genjutsu. But then I got her out. It's a long story."

"It might be a genjutsu wall then." shikamaru muttered.  
"You are a real genius Shikamaru!" Naruto praised.  
"It's called using your brain" Kiba scolded.  
"Ino-pig, can you check if the wall is a genjutsu or not?" Sai asked.  
"Sure!" Ino-pig squealed.  
Naruto rubbed his temples.  
" **Soo… How was that genjutsu?** " Kurama sneered.  
"Shut up about that" Naruto thought to Kurama.  
" **Mmhmm! You looove her** " Kurama teased.  
"What do _you_ know about falling in love?" Naruto asked.  
" **Well I did watch your parents fall in love**. **It was awfully cheesy"**

"It's a genjutsu wall!" They heard Ino-pig whoop.

"Great! Now we can find her" Naruto said excitedly, ignoring Kurama.  
"What time is it?" Kiba asked yawning.  
Shikamaru rolled his eyes.  
"Fine, Let's camp here for tonight and go tomorrow"

 **Hoped you liked it.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata was taken through a tunnel after the wall.  
The weight part is that they weren't walking,they were more like floating.  
Where are we going" Hinata asked.  
Toneri smiled "We are going to my castle to get ready for our wedding ceremony" he replied.  
Hinata's mind had to work fast.  
She needs to find the tenseigan and destroy it before the wedding.  
Or at least before he uses it to destroy the world.  
"And where is your castle exactly?" She asked him.  
It's on the moon" he replied.  
Her jaw dropped.  
"And we are going there now?"  
"Yes, this is the passage from the earth to the moon" Toneri said as-a-matter-of-factly.  
Suddenly he cried out in pain putting his hands over his eyes.  
Hinata really didn't care if he was in pain but she had to pretend to be concerned.  
"Are you OK h-honey?"  
He smiled wickedly "The Tenseigan, it's working"  
That wasn't good for Hinata.  
They continued down the path until they saw a light in the distance.  
"Here. We arrived at my majestic castle" Toneri announced.  
When they finally got out of the tunnel, Hinata saw the ugliest building she has ever seen.  
"It was huge but it had the worst colors.  
It was all dark red or brown.  
"It's beautiful isn't it?" Toneri asked.

"Ya. It's really pretty" She agreed.  
"Hanabi is in there right?"  
"Yup"  
They got inside.  
There were so many puppets.  
They were everywhere, cleaning, cooking.  
Hinata saw how hard it is to defeat a puppet.  
How was she going to destroy the Tenseigan now?  
"I'll show you your room" offered Toneri.  
Hinata nodded.  
"But first Tell me were Hanabi is" she demanded.  
"Very well"  
He led her up a long flight of stairs, turned a few corners, and came up to a door and pulled out a key from in his shirt.  
He locked hanabi in?!  
How cruel can this man get?  
He put the key in the lock and twisted it open.

Hinata ran in and saw hanabi sitting at a table eating ramen.  
"Hinata!" Hanabi said happily with food in her mouth.  
Hinata embraced Hanabi in her arms.  
"Do you want some ramen?" Hanabi offered.  
Hinata shook her head.  
She didn't know there was ramen on the moon.  
Toneri cleared his throat  
"dinner is going to be ready in an hour"  
he left the room and closed the door.  
"Toneri-San is super nice!" Hanabi cheered.  
Hinata was surprised.  
"Didn't he like torture you or something?"  
Hanabi thought for a moment and then frowned  
"Oh ya! That was horrible  
It hurt my eyes a lot.  
Just don't use your Byakugan on any of these walls. OK?"  
Hinata nodded.  
"Listen Hanabi, I'm gonna try to destroy the Tenseigan."  
"Hanabi swallowed, "No. Hinata. Y-you know what's gonna happen." Her voice cracked.  
Hinata smiled and kissed the top of hanabi's head.  
"At least let me do it" hanabi said.  
"I thought you had dreams, Hinata" she continued.  
"Ya. And which is more important? My dreams or the whole •••• World?" Hinata asked bitterly.  
"I thought you wanted to be happy with Naruto-San, and be the head of the hyuuga clan, and a-at least live for Neji" hanabi started crying.  
Hinata hugged her tightly.  
"It's OK" she whispered.  
"None of those dreams are gonna come true any way." Hinata confirmed.  
"Naruto never paid that much attention to me, and you know as well as I do the father is not gonna let me be the head of the clan."  
That shut hanabi up.  
The rest of the hour went by fast and before they knew it, it was time for dinner.  
Toneri escorts them to a huge dining hall.  
Puppets where scrambling everywhere putting food on the table.  
Hanabi smiles at all the food.  
Didn't she just eat like a lot of ramen just now?  
They sit down and eat.  
Toneri starts the conversation.  
"So, honey there are a few dresses I would like you to try out for our wedding ceremony tomorrow"  
Hanabi was confused.  
What wedding ceremony.  
Hinata nodded.  
Hanabi coughed.  
"You g-guys are getting married?" She asked.  
"Why yes of course. I forgot to tell you" /span/p  
"Wait up Hinata. I thought we agreed that you'd get Naruto, and I'd get Konohamaru."  
Sometimes hanabi is just too naive.  
Hinata just wanted to spell it out for her.  
The-World-Is-Gonna-•••••-Be-Destroyed-If-I-Don't-Die!  
But she couldn't in front of Toneri.  
Enough about this Naruto guy!"  
Both Hanabi and Hinata got frightened.  
"Gomennasai. That was my bad." Hanabi apologized.  
They ate the rest of their dinner in silence.  
After dinner, Toneri showed Hinata about four different white wedding dresses.  
One of them showed too much skin.  
Another one covered her arms and neck and was way to long for her to fight in. (She was planning to destroy the Tenseigan right after the wedding).  
There was this other one that didn't show a lot of skin that she liked, but it was uncomfortable and way too hard to fight in.  
The last one was perfect.  
It showed too much skin for her liking though.  
It was light and only reached up to her heels.  
It was sleeveless and was too tight at the top.  
She showed it to Toneri, and when to sleep.  
When Hinata woke up, she was taken by one of the puppets to get ready for the wedding.  
She put on the dress.  
The puppets put on her makeup and did her hair.  
Surprisingly, they did a pretty good job.  
They led Hinata down the aisle.  
Hanabi was sitting in one of the chairs.  
Hinata's heart was beating rapidly.  
A shinobi Never let's their feelings get in the way of their mission.  
Toneri smiled.  
A puppet read all the stuff for the wedding.  
Hinata wasn't listening.  
But when it came to the part when it said "any objections?"  
Hanabi raised her hand. "Ohhh! Ohhh! ME!" she said.  
"SHUT UP" said the puppet.  
Hanabi growled.  
Toneri said "I do" and Hinata said "I do".  
"Nuh uh you don't" hanabi muttered.  
Hinata sighed.  
Thank god that was over.  
After the wedding Toneri said his eyes hurt and he was going to rest.  
Perfect timing.  
She obviously couldn't tell Hanabi.  
She just told her she was going to the bathroom.  
Hinata hugged her tightly.  
Hanabi wasn't stupid.  
Really, just to go to the bathroom?  
She secretly followed.  
Hinata searched and searched.  
She knew Toneri was controlling all the puppets.  
He was weak now.  
Hinata noticed there were a lot of puppets guarding this one door.  
She approached them cautiously.  
"Hinata-Sama, please go back to your room" one of them said.  
"Ok." She answered.  
They seemed to relaxed a little.  
"Just one sec" she did sixty-four palms and hit them all at once.  
Hinata ran through the doors hoping the Tenseigan was there.  
Hanabi followed.  
She was right.  
It was there, and it was huge.  
Hinata swallowed.  
This was it.  
The tenseigan was a perfect sphere.  
Hinata thought it was beautiful.  
It was her favorite color, purple.  
She walked closer, pulled her veil off, and gathered up a lot of chakra in her hands.  
Hanabi just watched in silence.  
Hinata activated her Byakugan.  
The pain overwhelmed her head.  
Her eyes felt as if they were burning.  
She put her hands on her face and felt something wet and looked at them.  
It was blood.  
Hinata tried to ignore it.  
She smashed her fists and she smashed down with all her might.  
At first nothing happened.  
She kept on smashing it continuously.  
The whole thing started shaking.  
"She did it! That's when it exploded.  
The light blinded her and pain buzzed throughout her whole body.  
Suddenly a warmth enveloped her.  
Was this heaven?  
She felt warm caring hands holding her back.

 **Fav if you ship hanabiXkonohamaru**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer; I don't own Naruto.**

Hinata felt herself tumble down on top of someone else.

It _definitely_ wasn't heaven.

She groaned sitting up.

Her whole body still ached.

"Are you Ok Hinata?" A familiar voice asked.

She then realized that she was still closing her eyes.

She slowly opened them.

To her surprise, she saw Naruto standing in front of her putting out a hand to help her up.

He was in kyuubi mode.

When Hinata touched his hand her fingers tingle with energy.

She stood up.

Naruto wrinkled his eyebrows and pointed at Hinata.  
"So you _do_ know something we don't!" Naruto accused.  
Hinata opened her mouth to explain, Naruto continued, "Why are you wearing a wedding dress?"

Naruto was thinking about how beautiful she looks.

Hinata blushed realizing she was wearing something that showed too much skin.  
At least for her.  
"Gomenasai I was being stupid" she apologized.

Naruto's eyes looked sad.  
"Where _actually_ you going to marry him?"

"Ano. I kinda already did" She answered hesitantly.

His jaw dropped.

She is married?!

But she is only like seventeen!

Hinata's heart was beating fast.

She convinced herself she was going to die.

But for some reason, she wasn't dead.

What Hinata didn't know is that Naruto was feeling almost as nervous.

Naruto noticed that her eye was bleeding.

"Is that blood?"

Hinata wiped it off and said "it's nothing"

Ino-Pig, Sai, Shikamaru, Akamaru and Kiba were there too.

Hanabi ran to Hinata and tackled her with a hug.

"Hinata! I thought you died!"

She was crying.

"I'm gonna kill you! Your so stupid. But you were so awesome!"

"Listen, guys we should start moving" Shikamaru said.

Too late.

Toneri busted through the door.

"What did you do?!"

"You destroyed my Tenseigan!"

"That was kinda the point" hanabi murmured.

Shikamaru was the boss now.

"Sai, kiba, Akamaru, you guys take hanabi and get out of here" he commanded.

They did as they were told.

"Byeeeee! Do your best!" Hanabi winked.

Hinata got into fighting stance.

Toneri was faster than expected.

In a blink of an eye, he was standing behind hinata.

He shoved his hand into her back.

Her eyes widened.

"What did you do to her?!" Naruto said worried

Shikamaru was on the side analyzing the situation.

When it finally clicked in his head, it was too late.

Hinata had palmed Toneri with all her might.

He flew into the wall and crashed.

Hinata cried out in pain.

The same pain Toneri should be in.

But he couldn't feel it.

Blood drizzled out of Toneri's mouth.

Blood came out of Hinata's mouth too.

Ino-pig was just standing on the side, useless as ever.

Toneri got up and darted at naruto about to attack him.

Hinata caught on quick.

She concluded that if Toneri gets hurt she does too.

But he doesn't feel it obviously.

He had no reaction.

But if she gets hurt, will he get hurt too?

But what if he doesn't feel it?

Toneri was behind Naruto now about to strike him.

Hinata had to think fast.

Her hands rushed up to her neck and squeezed as hard as she can.

She pursed her lips and shut her eyes.

Toneri stopped in his tracks.

He struggled to breath.

Shikamaru didn't want this whole thing to drag.

He just shadow possesed Hinata and made her let go of her neck.

Toneri couldn't move eather. "Hey Ino-Pig.

Can you do your mind possession jutsu on Hinata and try to kick Toneri out?" shikamaru asked.

"Sure" she answered.

 _thump._

Shikamaru caught her body.

Hinata could hear Ino-Pig in her mind.

"Hey hinata, this might hurt a little. OK?"

Hinata barely felt anything.

It really was nothing compared to the pain in her eyes.

Naruto still didn't get what was going on.

"Ok naruto! Now you could beat toneri up!" Shikamaru advised

"Yay!" he answered.

He hadn't done naruto barrage in a long time.

"Shadow clone Jutsu"

There were like five Narutos surrounding Toneri.

"U!-Zu!-Ma-Ki!" They kicked Toneri and another "Naruto Barrage!"

 **hoped you liked it!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did Orchimaru would be Hokage.**

 **Chapter 19**

Ino-pig, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru met Sai,kiba, and hanabi outside the castle, through the tunnels and next to the tree.

Finally that was over.

It was daytime. '

Hinata's was still in the wedding dress.

Now they just had to walk back to Konoha like nothing ever happened.

Hinata kicked her high heels of and walked barefoot.

That hurt her feet.

At least it was better than in those heels.

They trudged along.

It was an awkward silence.

Naruto kept looking at Hinata.

He knew the genjutsu was probably fake or something, but he couldn't get her out of his head.

She obviously didn't like him.

If she liked him she would be acting like Ino-pig was with Sai right?

Or how Sakura is with Sasuke.

But he had to face the reality, he liked her.

Maybe he should tell her.

It shouldn't be so hard.

He had confessed to Sakura a lot of times.

She had rejected him.

Hinata's rejection wouldn't be as bad as Sakura's.

Sakura would punch him, and it would hurt.

But for some reason in his mind, getting politely rejected by Hinata would hurt more than getting punched by Sakura.

He realized that even before, he had the feeling to protect Hinata.

So he started planning how to tell her.

Every time he would tell himself he could do it, he looks at Hinata and gets discouraged.

I'm definitely not her type, he tells himself.

Once he looked at Hinata and his mouth moved before his mind.

"So Hinata"

Oh no what is gonna say now?!

Never mind?

I like you?

Your nice?

Think of something quick.

"What was that whole Tenseigan thing about?"

"Oh that" she said a little too quietly.

"Toneri wanted to destroy the world with it.

And only a hyuuga from the main branch can destroy it."

"That's cool" Naruto agreed.

Hanabi cheered in.

She wanted to set them up together.

"Ya. And if Naruto didn't save her, Hinata would be dead!"

Naruto grinned and scratched the back of his head.

Hinata looked away blushing.

She was going to kill her later.

Once hanabi started, couldn't stop talking.

"Hey Hinata. _Congrats on your marriage!_ " She cooed.

"It was sooo funny watching you having to _actually_ kiss Toneri-San!"

Hinata's face turned redder as she activated her Byakugan.

Naruto thought that was adorable.

"I doo" hanabi mocked.

"I love you Toneri!"

Hinata turned to hanabi.

"Shut up"

That shut her up.

Naruto couldn't help but to feel jealous

For two reasons.

He wanted to know it feels to to have a sibling.

And because Hinata said "I love you" to Toneri.

"How is it like to have a sibling?" Naruto blurted.

Hanabi smiled mischievously.

Hinata rolled her eyes.

Naruto never saw Hinata so aggravated .

"It's like you and Konohamaru" hanabi said.

"It is really great to have a sibling" Sai agreed.

They walked the rest of the way in silence.

It started to get dark, so Shikamaru ordered them to set up camp.

There was something confusing Naruto.

Earlier, Hinata seemed taller than she was now.

"Hinata you got shorter" he told her.

"That's not something you tell a girl!" Ino-pig scolded.

These kind of things annoy Shikamaru _a lot._

"You can't get shorter" he growled.

"Sure you can" Naruto argued.

"You see, back in the castle, Hinata's head was up to my ear, but now she is up to my shoulders" Naruto said, putting his hand on her head.

"Or you could have gotten taller" Kiba murmured.

Hinata's face turned red.

Hanabi giggled.

"I-I took off my heels" she answered.

"Oh. Wait does that mean you walked all this barefoot?!"

She nodded.

Naruto _had_ to confess to her.

It didn't matter if she liked him back or not.

He had to tell her his feelings.

"Naruto, you go get wood for a fire. And Hinata, go with him so he doesn't accidentally get a tree stuck up his dumba$$." Shikamaru ordered.

Naruto and Hinata walked through the woods, alone.

Or so they thought.

Hanabi secretly followed.

Hyuugas were known for stalking.

This was Naruto's chance to confess.

Every time he looks at her his heart races and he turns away blushing.

Hanabi noticed this immediately.

"Do your best big sis". She thought.

"And Don't pass out"

—•

Back at the camp Shikamaru looked around and couldn't find Hanabi.

"Where is hanabi?"

"She went to go stalk Naruto and Hinata. Sai answered.

Shikamaru sighed.

—•

Hinata had found a huge stick they could use for the fire.

But it was on a low hanging branch that she couldn't reach.

She could use chakra to walk up the tree.

Her feet were killing her and she didn't want to step on something rougher.  
Maybe…she could ask for Naruto's help.  
That would be embarrassing though.

"Naruto-Kun, Ano, I can't reach this branch" her face was hot.

Naruto turned around.

She was so cute.

Her big purple eyes, and her long hair that was down to her back.

She was holding a little bit of wood in her small hands.

She still looks beautiful even with her dress all torn and barefooted.

Whoever is going to marry her, is like _super_ lucky.

He was just staring at her for like ten seconds. Hinata was confused. "A-Ano" She said quietly.

That snapped Naruto back to reality.

"Ya sure" He said.

That's so adorable.

She can't reach the branch.

He walked over to were she was and reached his arms out and pulled the stick out. "Arigatō" she muttered.

He had to do it _like now_.

"Ano. Hinata I need to tell you something" his face was red.

It has _never_ been this shade before.

"Don't get mad at me like Sakura-Chan does."

There was no backing out now.

This was harder than expected.

"I really like you and all but-"

Hinata put her hand on his mouth.

Ino-pig told Hinata's that if a guy starts a sentence with "I really like you and all but" he is going to reject you.

That's not how Hinata wanted it.

 _God. I didn't even finish my sentence and she rejected me_ Naruto thought.

A tear escaped Hinata's eye.

"I even made her cry" he thought.

"Naruto, I don't want this to be awkward or anything. I already know you don't like me, and that's ok. We could just be friends if you want"

Naruto's mind couldn't process what she said.

 _I already know you don't like me, and that's OK?_

He took Hinata's hand off his face and held it.

"Wait" he muttered confused, "wasn't it supposed to be the opposite?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

Wiping her eyes with the back of her other hand.

"Like _you_ were supposed to reject me and say you like someone else. Or something"

Hinata's world was spinning.

 _Does this mean Naruto-Kun likes me? He thought I_ _was going to reject him?_

She couldn't help but giggle.

"What. What's so funny?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-Kun, I thought you were going to reject me..!" She laughed.

She was so cute when she laughed.

More tears spilled from her eyes.

They were happy tears?

Was Hinata _this_ happy to be with him?

He brushed them away with his fingers.

Her cheeks were red.

Could he _hug_ her?

Maybe.

He tried putting his arms around her.

It felt about right.

Hinata was surprised.

She put her head on his chest.

It felt about right.

This was too cheesy for Hanabi.

But she felt happy for Hinata.

"Hinata are you feeling cold?" Naruto asked.

Was it ok for her to say yes?

Maybe.

She nodded.

He put her jacket on her.

He pulled her closer.

He never felt this way before.

Naruto really wanted it to last.

Could he _kiss_ her?

Maybe.

Hinata was so happy she was alive.

If she had died thinking this dream would never come true, that would be horrible.

She looked up at naruto.

"I'm happy you are alive" he told her.

They were thinking the same thing.

Naruto pressed his lips gently on Hinata's. A warm tingling feeling flew from her mouth to the rest of her body.

 _Was he kissing her?_

It was way too perfect.

This gotta be a dream.

Obviously, Hinata couldn't take it all.

 _Thump._

She passed out in the middle of her first kiss.

Hanabi laughed _so_ hard she fell out of the tree.

 **Hope you** **enjoyed it!**

 **Next Chapter Hinata meets Kushina!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I don't Naruto  
Chapter 20 (last one!)**

Hinata woke up in a warm bubbly place. A woman with long red hair and dark blue eyes looked down at her.

"Where am I?"

The woman laughed

"Your so cute already.

I can't wait to meet you!"

Hinata sat up.

The woman's presence was familiar.

It was a lot like Naruto-Kun.

"Who are you?" Hinata asked.

The woman sat down next to her.

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina!"

She said pointing to herself.

"What's _your_ name?" She asked.

"H-hyuuga Hinata" Hinata's voice wandered.

Her brain was confused.

 _So she was an Uzumaki?_

Her eyes widened.

"Are you like Naruto's secret sister?" She asked.

"No!" Kushina laughed.

"I'm Naruto's mother!"

 _She was talking to Naruto's mom?_

"Ano" she poked her fingers together.

"No offense but, aren't you supposed to be dead or something?"

Kushina sighed.

"Listen, I did this thing when you put your chakra in someone's head so you can talk to them when you are dead.

I made my chakra go to the person who Naruto really loves so I can meet them"

" _Does Naruto really like me that much?"_

Without realizing it, hinata said that out loud.

Hinata wanted to melt.

Kushina laughed.

There was something about this woman Hinata didn't quite get.

"You are his mom right?"

Kushina nodded.

"You have red hair"

"Yeah? You have a problem with that?"

Kushina asked angrily.

"N-no I think your hair is beautiful.

It's just I was wondering how did Naruto get his yellow hair"

Hinata answered frightened.

"Oh that was from his dad"

Kushina said smiling again.

"So!" She put a finger up.

"The reason I wanted to meet you is to see if you are a good person." Kushina said.

Hinata raised an eyebrow.

 _She is overprotective._

"You see when I fell in love with Minato, it was like the _perfect_ love story.

When I was younger, he rescued me from a group of ninjas from another village that were after my chakra."

Hinata shook her head.

"It was nothing as perfect as that" she said disappointedly.

Hinata told Kushina about how she had admired Naruto for years and then she realized she loved him.

And about the chunin exams, and the fight with Pein, and the war.

And somethings she wouldn't even tell kiba.

"I don't know why he says he loves me now. I was ready to accept the fact that he didn't like me" Hinata continued.

"You see that's a sad love story right there" Kushina said.

"Wait so your a hyuuga from the main branch. And you got that cool Byakugan?"

Hinata nodded blushing.

Kushina put a finger to her lips.

"Did you ever try and see through someone's clothes?"

"No!" Hinata blushed and covered her face with her hands.

"I really love your hair Hinata-Chan" Kushina complimented.

"Arigato"

"Listen my time is up" Kushina said.

"Don't tell Naruto about this Ok?"

"Byeee, see you when you're dead!" Kushina drifted away.

Hinata woke up next to a fire Kiba was sitting in front of her.

"Kiba?" She muttered.

"What?"

She sat up and sighed "I had the best dream. Naruto confessed to me." She blushed "and he even kissed me.."

Naruto was sitting right next to Hinata.

She didn't notice.

He hugged her.

"Hina! That wasn't a dream! I love you!"

 _Thump_

She passed out again.

"Dumb-ass" Kiba muttered.

When she woke again, they were all eating around the fire.  
Ino-pig made rice balls.

Hinata took one and started nibbling on it.

"Oh. Hinata you woke up" said Kiba.

She nodded.

"Ino-pig, these rice balls are really good" Naruto said mouth full.

"Shut up naruto! You can't complement another girl's cooking when you already got one.

Say sorry" Ino-Pig scolded.

Naruto didn't get it.

He complimented her and she still found a way to yell at him.

"I'm sorry Ino-Pig" Naruto apologized.

"Not to me! To Hinata!"

"Oh. Sorry Hinata"

Hinata wasn't paying any attention.

She was still thinking about her talk with Kushina.

"What? Why?" Hinata asked.

Naruto shrugged.

Ino-pig slapped her forehead.

"You guys are so dumb"

Hinata wondered if she could put her head on Naruto's chest.

She was tired and she has always dreamed of doing that.

 _Wouldn't that be embarrassing?_

 _Is it ok?_

She set her head in his arms and fell asleep.

He put his arms around her and touched her hair.

"Since when did you two hook up?" Shikamaru asked.

"Since you sent them to the forest to get wood" Kiba said.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes, he didn't get this whole love thing.

After a few minutes, Naruto fell asleep too.

"Should we just leave them like that? They'll get cold" Sai muttered.  
Hanabi got a blanket and put it on top of them both.  
They all went to sleep.

Hinata woke up in the middle of the night in Naruto's arms.  
She looked up at the moon.

It still wasn't real for her.  
He was so cute when he slept.  
Could she kiss him on the cheek, where his whiskers were?  
Maybe.  
She lifted her head and pecked him on the cheek.  
Naruto's eyes slowly opened and Hinata pretend to go to sleep.  
He laughed. "Hina, I know you are awake" he whispered.  
She was caught.  
She opened one eye.  
"I'm sorry" she whispered back.  
Naruto smiled and pulled her closer until she was in his lap.  
He played with her hair until she fell asleep.  
He felt her breathing softly against his chest.  
He kissed the top of her head and fell asleep.

In the morning they both woke up to a sharp pain in their back.  
Hanabi had kicked them both awake.

"Ouch!" They both cried.

"I'm sorry, I had to because I was call your names for like five minutes." Hanabi yelled.

"I'm hungry" Hinata groaned quietly.

"Shikamaru said we'll get to Konoha in two hours." Hanabi told her.

"Also here is a brush, your hair is a mess" she offered.

Hinata took it from her hands and started brushing her hair as they were walking.

"Sorry Hina, I think that was my fault. I was playing with your hair and got it into knots." Naruto apologized.

Hinata smiled, "That's fine"

She was finally standing beside him.

She doesn't even know how she _lived_ before.

They both had the same thought.

 _I really want it to last forever._

 **The End!**

 **Hope you enjoyed!**

 **There will be a continuation!**


End file.
